Witches and shinigamis
by moonlight peach forest
Summary: Hinamori and Hitsugaya are classmates that have feelings for eachother. But what can they do when she is a witch and he is a shinigami and they are supposed to be enemies?
1. Chapter 1

Hehe! Another story by me. I'm so happy. Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

* * *

1. Witches 

"Who did you call midget you little punk?" exclaimed Rukia red-faced.

"Since you are the only one that I'm talking now obviously YOU!" answered Ichigo looking down to the raven-haired girl. She greeted her teeth and started punching him in the stomach.

Some girls a little further were watching the scene sighing.

"Ano? Shouldn't we do something to separate them? It won't be a good thing for the teacher to find us slacking of." Hinamori suggested half frustrated.

"There's no point to do so Hina-chan. You know that those two like arguing. It's actually inventible." Replied Matsumoto who was standing beside her.

"WE DON'T LIKE ARGUING!" shouted both of them at her.

She grinned widely and turned to return in the volleyball court.

"Oi! Kurosaki stop shouting and bring the ball back so that we can continue playing." Snapped a short white-haired boy dressed in P.E clothes. The boy through a last angry look at the girl and returned to the football's court.

The whole story begun when Ichigo kicked the ball but missed to aim for the net and the ball bumped in one of the girl's head. The girl turned to see the suspect and through him the volley ball she was holding. That was how they started quarreling. However the truth was that their hatred had begun before their birth.

After the lesson was over and everyone went to find somewhere to eat their lunch Hitsugaya cornered Ichigo in one corridor.

"Haven't I warned not to get around those girls?" He asked seriously and with a frown in his face.

"Yes, you had but you know it was an accident. I haven't the intention to start a fight with her." He replied annoyed.

"You did start though. You know who you should avoid to get too attached with. It's for your own good." continued the short boy.

Suddenly a tall red-haired man approached them.

"Yo, what did I heard Ichigo? The Kuchiki girl beat your ass again?" He said teasingly and with a big grin.

"Shut up, baka it didn't happen like that. Anyway why you weren't at the P.E?"

"The school's council president wanted to lecture me about my tattoos. You know the usual staff about corrupting the rest of the students." replied the man with a tired look.

"I see! Hey Toushirou haven't they given you a lecture too?" asked Ichigo his white haired friend. The boy frowned at the improper use of his first name and then gave his reply.

"Indeed they had. They believed that I had bleached them. I had to bring them a birth credential to convince them that it was natural."

At the same time at the school's roof were gathered several girls with their bentos.

"Where on earth is that Nanao anyway?" exclaimed Soi Fong angrily.

"Relax Soi Fong; she must have meet Kyorakou-sensei in her way here." said Matsumoto without bothering to look at the upright girl.

"Then we must forget about her coming here." sighed Yoruichi with a frustrated look in her face and continued.

"They should honestly do something with him he's completely a prevent teacher."

"I'm afraid that this won't happen. I have heard that he is a very good friend of the headmaster." said Hinamori while looking at her lunch box.

"Eeh? Hontony? Can't he see that his friend is a threat for the high school girls? exclaimed Yoruichi annoyed. At that point the door opened and Nanao reached them trying to catch her breath.

"Hey Nanao you finally made it!" congratulated her Matsumoto.

"I'm… sorry but I m… met him" replied the girl.

"Don't worry you are forgiven." was the comment of Nemu who was silent all this time. The group remained at the roof eating and talking about subjects and teachers.

The bell had ringed and all the students were heading home. Hinamori a short black-haired girl was spacing out while walking. She was about to cross the street but she wasn't paying attention. Suddenly she felt someone pulling her back. She turned her gaze and saw a white haired classmate of hers.

"Baka you shouldn't space out when you are about to cross a street" he scolded her while he putted her head a bit forcefully. She continued staring at him for awhile and then whispered her thanks blushing. She then stood up and run at the opposite pavement. He remained there for a while watching her back drawing away and then he left.

Hinamori reached a big house with a beautiful garden. The label was hanging outside "Girls dormitories". Since she was an orphan she was staying there along with most of her friends. The house belonged to a kind-hearted woman who was named Unohana Retsu. She had made her house a place where orphan school girls could leave quite convenient. Inside the house lived its owner Kotetsu Isane who was close friend and a helper. Shihoin Yoruichi a senior of high school, Matsumoto Rangiku, Soi Fong, Ise Nanao, Kurotcuchi Nemu who were in 2nd year. Kuchiki Rukia, Hinamori who were freshmen, Kotetsu Kiyone in 3rd year of junior high school and Kusajishi Yachiru, an elementary student.

Hinamori stepped inside her small room and placed her bag in her office. Without warning the door was slapped and a pink-haired girl burst inside.

"Bun-girl you had returned! Why you aren't in your part-time job?" asked her Yachiru loudly.

"The owner of the bookshop had to go on a journey today. He told me to open the store only a few hours in the afternoon." She answered her.

"Perfect! Now I can show you the new book that big-mama bought today." She exclaimed happily.

"Really what's its theme Yachiru-san?"

"It's about spells." She answered.

Oh! Yeah! The girls' dormitories of Unohana Retsu weren't a usual house. Its habitants couldn't be considered normal. In fact they were hiding a secret about their true indentity. A secret that only a few people knew about, but they weren't happy about that.

* * *

Author's note: Next chapter is gonna be called Halloween. Sent a review please. 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note ; Here is your next chapter Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer; I don't own Bleach.

* * *

2. Halloween

The black curtains block the sunlight from entering in the room. The only source of light was some candles which gave away enough light for the young girls' faces to be visible. They were gathered in a big circled table with a black tablecloth. Soon the little pink-haired girl enters in the room accompanied by Nanao and sat in the head chair.

The witches had decided long ago that every year they would choose a president and a vice-president by picking a name from a ball. This year's president was Yachiru.

The girl looked all the present persons seriously and then started to speak.

"As all of you know we are already running the first week of October. Do you know which event is taking place on October 31?"

"Isn't that fest about the dead one or something like that? Halloween?" asked Matsumoto obviously confused.

"Yup! That's right, Halloween. A night where kids like to wear costumes. As witches we have to honor that day of trick or treat. Every one of us will have to make a prank on a shinigami." exclaimed the president.

"As expected after the mud war and the snow war." Thought Hinamori quite amused.

"Now, take one paper of that ball and see who's gonna be your victim." continued Yachiru. One by one all picked a paper. Nanao made vast efforts to drown a big laugh which implied that her least favorite sensei will have a hard Halloween night.

"_So I'll have to make a prank to …Hitsugaya Toushirou. Let's see he is that short, cute, white haired boy genius in my class. __That very popular captain of the football club. OMG what I'm supposed to do to him? I know nothing of him!"_

"_Ahem hem!!"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Hinamori, we both know that you are lying about not knowing anything about him."_

"_I'm sorry conscience."_

"_You know enough things in order to make an appropriate prank. You know his big secret."_

"_Are candies supposed to be big secret?"_

"_Of course! Why not?"_

"_Because every girl who wants to say that she is in love with him knows that."_

"…_So what? It's what you need. Now if you excuse me I'll take my leave. Bye bye."_

Next day was a normal one. Nothing unusual happened despite the fact that every time Nanao met Shunsui-sensei her mouth formed a big grin. The last bell rang and relished the tired students. Hinamori left immediately. She had tried all night about what to do and she had finally found something good. But in order for her plan to succeed she needed to know some things.

She reached the lookers where their shoes were kept. She put her owns quickly and then she stood, she took off a little vase with powder and she muttered some words and throw some of the powder in herself.

"_Perfect! With that misdirection spell I'll be able to follow him without noticing me. I have to learn where he leaves."_

She knew that he hadn't to go to any club activities that day so she didn't wait for to long. When she saw him she pretended that she was leaving but all she did was to get ahead. He slowly took the path that leaded him to his house. Hinamori take a note of the address, the floor and their apartment and left for the bookshop where she worked.

The most waited of October finally came. The dorms were decorated with a big variety of pumpkins and the smell of western snacks tickled the noses of the passengers. One by one its habitants left to accomplice their duty (according to Yachiru).

Hinamori was one of the last who left. Her plan required kids to be in their beds. She knew certainly that the kid she was after was on bed quite early for teenagers standards.

Indeed Hitsugaya was in his bed when the window of his bedroom opened slowly. A dark silhouette stepped inside and left something in his commode. Then she lean and took a look of him. He was the incarnation of innocence wrapped in his blanket. She smiled guiltily and muttered a long phrase.

Inside his dream Hitsugaya was chasing a dark figure in a moon loomed corridor. He was running fast but the person was way ahead of him. Strangely something inside was telling him to follow that person. At the end of the corridor there were stairs. He reached the top always chasing the stranger he opened a door that he found and entered. No one was inside. He looked around alarmed and saw an envelope on a desk he took it and opened it. He found a small message for him.

"Wake up and open me!"

Hitsugaya's eyes snapped forcefully. He got up and scanned his room alarmed. Nothing was out of the ordinary. He turned his gaze to look at the time and then he noticed something that shouldn't be there. A pumpkin like those you saw in movies about Halloween was placed in his commode.

"_How did this come here?"_ He then realized something else. He was holding a piece of paper. The one that was in his dream too. He stared back at the pumpkin and driven from curiosity he opened it.

At the time he toughed the top of the vegetable it exploded like a firework. He closed his eyes surprised and when he opened them he found his room full of candies. He remained to look at them horrified for a brief moment but then he turned his eyes outside the widow. He spotted immediately what he was searching for.

A petite black wrapped silhouette was at the opposite building. The girl (it was obviously a girl) turned to leave but unfortunately she tripped somewhere and she was instantly lost from his eyes.

"_There's no doubt about the offender."_

Suddenly the door opened and Ukitake Joushirou, the head master of his school, a great shinigami fellow of his and his roommate invaded panicked.

"I heard some …! Wow! What happened here?"

"Someone decided to play a prank to me." He answered with a frown. The older white-haired man was always trying to give him sweets, he was obviously exited now.

"You know I heard that strange things happened to the others as well. Shunsui's all drinks which contained alcohol were vanished in a blink's eye. Moreover Ichimaru received a big box with foxes and weasels along with a note which said that he could reunite with his long-lost family…"

Hitsugaya wasn't hearing. His attention was directed in another piece of paper which said;

Happy Halloween Shiro-chan!

P.E Don't forget to brush your teeth.

* * *

Reviews will be readed, treasured and replied. 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note; Sorry for not updating for so long. I wanted to update my other stories. This chapter is short and a bit wierd, but I wanted to show why there's hate between them.

Review reply to Rose; It's true that witces usually have uncomon characteristics but we can't really make such changes. We alter the features of the character. Thangs for reviewing.

Disclaimer; Come on you know I don't own it.

* * *

3. How it all begun.

Hinamori was sitting in her desk doing her homework when the door opened and Yachiru stepped inside.

"Bun-girl why do we fight shinigamis?" she asked merely. Hinamori looked at her surprised and blinking.

"Don't you know Yachiru-san?"

"Well someone must have told me but I don't remember." she apologized. The older girl looked at her with sympathy. After all she was known to have a weak memory.

"You have probably heard that witches came to Japan almost five hundred years before. They were being chased in Europe. At the beginning they lived peacefully, but soon shinigamis noticed that they were attracting hollows. Shinigamis were humans who could see the spirit of dead ones and they had given themselves the task to protect those spirits from hollows. So the presence of witches was a problem because it means more work for them. They couldn't find a solution back then so that disagreement over the centuries became hatred… Are you listening?"

"Yes yes."

Hitsugaya was in his room thinking about the late events. Indeed most of them had a strange experience on October's 31. Somehow they should have expected it. This year the witches had done some very strange things. They didn't hurt them they just lured in things like snow wars or mad wars or contest with water guns. They had discussed it but they weren't able to understand what kind of policy they were following.

The elders have admitted that the new generation of witches was moderate and they didn't cause too much trouble. They could almost say that they were in peace. However he knew that this wasn't true.

All of the youngest witches in the area were known to him. They had attended the same schools so far. In the first grades they befriended each other. Personally he was close friend of Hinamori. Very close friends. They were playing together, they were walking home together they were visiting each other houses. They were the best friends. All that until the day Hinamori developed her first magic abilities. The spirit energy she emitted attracted hollows in her own home. Her parents were killed were killed but she was saved because Ukitake rushed there quickly.

After that she was given in the care of Unohana Retsu. She was a witch too. But she never cause problem to anyone. She was a woman who loved quiet life. When more girls lost their families in the same way she turned her house into an orphanage and dormitories. Soon he and other boys in the area were trucked down and started training. They weren't allowed to see their witches friends anymore. As children they didn't disobey but he noticed that secretly most of them continue to consider them friends. Renji and Rukia were old buddies, they used to argue and fight when they were younger. Now they did the same excusing their actions behind their supposed hatred.

Recently they found out another shinigami named Kurosaki Ichigo. He was able to see ghost since he could remember. An accident with Rukia had leaded him being a shinigami. Since then they had developed a strange relationship. No one could say that they had been interested in each other but they were quarreling, a lot. That was a hint that probably there were more behind but even them weren't aware of that. Of course this kind of relationship had brought fights between Renji and Ichigo too.

He had noticed that he was also in a similar situation. In the back of his mind he knew that he was in love with her. He wasn't sure how that happened but it had happened. It really hurt him the fact that he couldn't tell her how he felt. Even though he didn't know what he would do if they weren't under the certain situation. That's why he had tried to warn Ichigo he didn't want other people to suffer in the same why.

However, there were shinigamis who did nothing in order to hide the fact that they were in love with a witch. Just like Shunsui. It was obvious that he was in love with Nanao and that was fact known not only to the shinigamis and witches but in the school too.

He had thought several times to try and show his feelings in an attempt to bridge the gap between them. If one made the start then more would follow. He wasn't sure though if he could do it yet.

"Do you know what I'm afraid Bun-girl?" asked Yachiru innocently.

"What?" said the girl not taking her eyes from her home works.

"I'm afraid that one day someone will come and still shinigamis for him. Just like Ichi took Bunny-lover girl from tattoo-guy. We won't have anyone to play anymore." Hinamori didn't move from her seat. It was true that inside the certain house she did hear a bunch of crazy things. But Yachiru always made the weirdest questions and comments.

"If something like that happen then we would try to save them, and then we could play together forever. That's what I think."

"Really? Then we should try this plan."

oO

* * *

You know the usual staff. 


	4. Chapter 4

4. Storms

The corridors were unusually silent that day. It seemed that the rain that was falling all day had affected the mood of the students.

In an empty corridor a short boy was walking soundlessly towards to his shoes locker. His face was clouded as the sky outside but he was calm inside due to the fact there was no one around to bother him. His thoughts about the earlier training were interrupted when he heard a lighting striking accompanied by a drown scream.

He reached the lockers and he saw Hinamori sitting on the floor biting her finger. A thunder loomed the room and the girl bite her finger so much that it started bleeding. He watched her as she searched for something in her pocket to mend it. As the time passed and she didn't find anything he gave her his own handkerchief and left for his home.

He wasn't surprised from her actions. He knew very well that she was scared of thunderstorms. It was also raining on the day her parents died.

Hitsugaya looked at the clock and sighed. That Ukitake was late again, if he didn't returned in fifteen minutes he would be obliged to order dinner alone. They were living alone and unfortunately they were both terrible at cooking and they had to order food all the time.

Suddenly the bell rang.

"Finally, you are back. What happened did you forget your keys?" he said irritated as he opened the door only to find a soaked Hinamori standing in the doorframe smiling weakly.

They stayed silent for a couple of minutes before the white-haired boy recover from the shock.

"You…? What are you doing here?" he asked as calmed as he could.

"I brought back your handkerchief." She replied cheerfully.

"Okay, but... how did it come you are soaked?"

"Oh while I was coming I tripped and fall in a pond full of water. Here! Don't worry it's clean I washed it." she answered casually. "Ja ne!"

"Wait where do you thing you are going?" he asked in a commanding tone.

"I have to go back home silly." She said sending him a smile.

"And are you going to do that when it's raining cats and dogs again. And don't call me silly Bed-wetter Momo." he informed her while a vein popped in his head.

The girl looked through a window for a while noticing that since she had entered the building the rain had indeed started again.

"Aha! ... What I'm going to do now?" she asked herself.

"You can stay with us!"

The two teenagers turned their heads and saw a man with long white hair and a big smile on his face.

"Ukitake!? How long have you been there?" asked Hitsugaya surprised.

"I just arrived. Now can we leave this lady to return home in that terrible weather? Where are your manners as a gentleman Hitsugaya-kun?"

"I didn't say that! You know which my point was." Replied the young boy furiously.

"Don't worry I've got the number of miss Unohana and we will inform her." said the man smiling.

"Now Hinamori-kun don't stand there come inside and Hitsugaya-kun go bring her some dry clothes to change before she catch a cold."

The two of them had no other choice but to obey. He was their headmaster after all. Hitsugaya went to his closet to find some clothes to fit the girl. After some time he picked a pair of pants and a long t-shirt. He returned to the living room and gave the clothes to the girl and showed her the bathroom. Then he looked back at his guardian who had just finished the phone call to Unohana.

"Everything is okay, that great lady agreed to offer shelter to that little kitten for tonight." he said smiling warmly at the boy. He returned the gaze and asked him with quirked eyebrows.

"Are you sure about what are you doing? You'll have big problems if they found out." The older man scanned him and said quietly with a serene face.

"No one said that we have to be inhuman, besides she's a student of mine. So don't sweat it much."

The boy stayed quiet for a little and then nodded his head.

"Say why you were late tonight? Before she came I was about to order dinner." He asked as he took a seat in a couch.

"Oh I was scolding Shunsui. He has to do something for his attitude towards Ise Nanao. If he doesn't pay attention he will lose his job." replied the man with a sad look.

"Well he knows what he's allowed to do and what not." said the boy sharply.

"You are really strict." commented he.

Then they heard the bathroom's door close and the brown-haired girl entered the living room. Unexpectedly Hitsugaya has to drown a blush and stop his head from thinking she was cute. It was not that she had done anything while she was in the bath, she had just let her hair free from the bun she was usually wearing.

"Hinamori-kun excuse us but we are both hopeless bachelors (don't put me in the same level as you) and can't offer you a home made meal, so what would you like for dinner?" asked Ukitake handing her some ordering catalogs.

Hinamori looked at them and thought

"_So men who never cook for themselves don't exist only in the movies."_

"Ano… I'll have chicken ramen if you don't bother."

"All right what about you Hitsugaya-kun?"

"I'll take sukiyaki."

"All right Just wait until I finish the order." Said the older man and disappeared off to the phone's corner.

Silence fall in the room until Hinamori decided to speak.

"Ano… thanks for letting me stay in your home."

"No need to sweat it, it was Ukitake's idea and of course we couldn't let you return back with a rain like that. Knowing you it would take all night to reach your home." replied Hitsugaya not bothering to look at her.

The girl fixed her eyes on him but he still refused to look at her. She was somewhat hurt by his last words. She knew that they weren't supposed to get along but did they really need to play theatre? Was it indeed right to pretend that they were mere classmates and that they shared nothing before?

However she had heard that his coldness was because of something else beside that it was part of his character.

"So it's true, isn't it?" she whispered as she through her eyes in the floor.

"Huh?"

"My oh my! What are you two? Some old guys who can't move their bodies because of arthritis?" said Ukitake who had finished the phone call and return only to find the two teens sitting in silence. Being a high school head master he knew that this wasn't normal. On the other way he was speaking about Hitsugaya an ice berg that wouldn't melt not even because of global warming.

"What about playing a game while waiting for our meals? Hinamori-kun do you know Uno? (I have no idea about other card games I hope you know it.)

The two teens watched questioned looks the white haired man and then each other. After thirty minutes the doorbell rung and

"Just wait Toushirou-kun after we eat and then it's your end." Exclaimed Ukitake and headed towards the door.

"Not even in the best of your dreams dude!" said Hitsugaya-kun mockingly. The two kids have followed the suggestion of their headmaster and the two men had got exited. Actually Ukitake got a bit pissed off because Hitsugaya won every single match, as for Hinamori she enjoyed the game but she felt quite annoyed with Hitsugaya. He was ignoring her the whole time.

After they finished their dinner Ukitake looked at the clock and said.

"Hm it's pretty late you better go to sleep right" and gave them an evil smile and both of them got the message.

"You are going to sleep in my room o.k.?" said Hitsugaya not paying much attention to her. Then he noticed that she was holding the edge of the shirt she was wearing nervously.

"What is it?"

"Can… you please sleep in the same room? It's still raining." The boy looked outside and saw she was right.

"O.k. I have a futon in my room too." He said sighing which was her point.

So the two of them found themselves in the same silent room. Hitsugaya seemed to be asleep but Hinamori wanted to ask him something so she whispered to him.

"Hey! Hitsugaya-kun? Is it true that your sword is ice-based?"

"Hm"

"Don't hm to me!" said the girl pretty annoyed and trough him a pillow. Since Ukitake invited her to stay there for the night he was extremely rude to her. More than usually.

The boy turned to face her and saw her looking at him with angry eyes. That was something uncharacteristic for her.

"What's your problem, throwing pillows to others?" he asked surprised but with serious expression in his face.

"You are being rude you know. If you mind me being here say so. It's not a crime to express your attitude." She replied to his question.

"Huh!! Don't turn away you … take that."

"Hey that's annoying stop hitting me with the pillows bed-wetter Momo." He bellowed and then threw her a pillow too.

Ukitake heard them making a ruckus and smiled.


	5. Reflection

**Author's note;** For those who do not read 'There and back again I say that I'm sorry for not updating for a whole year. I was studing to pass the national exams in order to get accepted into college. But now that the last nightmarish grade of greek high school is over I'm back to finish this story and post even more.

* * *

Witches and Shinigami 5

Reflection

Hinamori bid her goodnights to Nanao and stepped inside her room. She moved her hand and one small lamp lit up, with another move of her hand her closet opened and after a twirl of her fingers her futon, pillow and blanket come out like they were moved by invisible strings. Then she started fixing her bed for the night. Once she finished she started removing the clothes she was wearing and changed into her pink long nightgown. Then she laid down and covered herself with her blanket. When she made herself comfortable she sighed and told herself.

"_Ok time to examine closely the events and my_ _actions the day before yesterday…I'm the world's biggest idiot!!!"_ she thought miserably_ "This is the only way I can explain my actions. That or someone cast the pneumatic confusion spell. Now that I'm thinking about that, rain has strange influence on me especially it's a thunderstorm. Or it could be my period, wait that was two weeks ago it's still too early. Anyway something was wrong because normally I would never go near Hitsugaya's house if it weren't for a very very important reason. And yet I went to return a handkerchief. Something is off with me. And it's not only that I went there but I also enjoyed my time, if you exclude Hitsugaya's rudeness."_

"_Ok I don't understand why you make such a fuss about the whole situation." Asked suddenly her conscience_

"_We are supposed to be enemies. Witches and shinigamis hate each other."_

"_You didn't say the same think when you were thinking that too much theatre is exaggeration and found __his__ behavior rude"_

"_I was obviously not thinking strait that's why I'm having this inner reflection and that's the way I didn't think about it yesterday. I wanted some distance between the __**happening**__and what we're doing now."_

"_I suspect that it's something else that bugs you and you just hide it behind the supposed hatred between you guys."_

"…"

"_So I was right!"_

"_Ok, you are indeed right."_

"_So tell me what is it?"_

"_Where are you when I'm reading manga and watch anime?"_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Hitsugaya and I have a past together; we were best friends in our childhood. Then a tragic accident alienated us with the worst way. Now he warns me when I'm spacing and I'm about to cross the street, he gave me his handkerchief to mend my bleeding hand then I spend a night in his house next he's going to hit me with his ball and he'll take me to the infirmary, not to mention that we'll play together in a school play the main heroes and it's gonna be a kiss in it, after that it's gonna be senior trip. I'll say you two words, hot springs. Romance is developed between us but we're like Romeo and Juliet. Then follows a party thrown by Rangiku-san __ι__n college we get drunk and BAM I'm left pregnant. And after that we get executed. I don't want to dye yet."_

"…TT_"_

"_Don't stay silent conscience. Say something!"_

"_You mast accept all the manga Matsumoto Rangiku gives you to read. And you wouldn't be left pregnant because of excessive consumption of alcohol because you are a horrible drinker. You pass out way too easily. Remember that strawberry flavored amasake? You passed out after __two__ glasses of it."_

"…_Ok. You see I'm becoming paranoiac. The truth is that I'm really afraid not to fall in love with him."_

"_Why you would fall for him so easily?"_

"_Because the forbidden is more desirable and attractive. Unohana-san never forbid us to use a dangerous spell, she tries to show us why we shouldn't use it. I'd like to fall in love with someone but not in that way."_

Hinamori rolled in her bed with uneasiness. She tried to calm down all her paranoid thoughts had really upset her. Then she got up and sat in her futon. She moved magically the curtains of the widow and fixed her eyes in the moon. Its magnificent whiteness remembered her Hitsugaya's white spiky hair and she blushed slightly.

"_I must avoid him. Any more familiarity isn't good for any of us I have to get over any kind of feelings I have for him. Thank goodness the school festival is right in front of us, all that work will be perfect for that purpose."_

"_So you decide to forget him completely?"_

"_Yes, conscience. This is the best solution; I have to move on in my life. The situation weren't exactly ideal for that. We weren't allowed to see each other but we have attended the same schools until now. Not to mention that somehow we are always in the same class. Sometimes I think that a superior power is playing with us. If you recur in the past of witches and shinigamis of this town all you see is ridiculous coincidences. We turned into witches and our childhood friends turn out to be shinigami. No one moves we continue to live in the same town and we keep on bumping into each other. Same school, same classes, being invited in the same parties. I almost get to do a spell or prank on Hitsugaya, Rangiku-san on Ichimaru Gin, Nanao on Shunsui-sensei, Rukia-san on Abarai-kun and lately to Kurosaki-kun. Could it be a hidden message behind all these? Maybe we aren't supposed to be enemies."_

"_No one ever said that you are destined to be enemies with shinigamis. This just how things turn up."_

_Hinamori remained silent for a few moments and then said._

"_Thank, you it__ι__s good to know that there's a part of yourself that holds on logic when the rest of you is about to get mad."_

"_Well it's essential for the survival of human race."_

At the same time Hinamori was having this conversation with her conscience Hitsugaya was laying in his own bed, having his eyes closed and his arms behind his head, his mind drifted in his own thoughts.

"…_shirou… Tou… Hits… …__**Hitsugaya Toushirou!!!!**__"_

"_Hey!? What's wrong with you Hyourinmaru? I can hear you without you screaming into my ears." Said Hitsugaya to his own sword Hyourinmaru._

"_I'm calling your name for the last ten minutes but you were too busy reliving the night before yesterday." Replied the ice dragon._

"_Oh!? I'm sorry. Anyway do you want to talk about something?"_

"_I've been watching you thinking those last days and I want to ask you if you're gonna really do__** that**__?"_

"… _I think it may be necessary Hyourinmaru."_

"_Why? Are you afraid that your affection for that witch will grow?"_

"_I'm afraid that the affection I already have for her is in dangerous levels. I can keep some feelings for a stray cat for her. Everything else must be buried."_

"_I don't like the idea. I'm not sure if it's the right decision, this isn't the way humans work usually. Don't you want to fight for her? You were the one believing that if the first step is done one by one the others will follow."_

"_I know what I believe. But that's not only about me. I don't really know how she feels about me."_

"…_Did something happen I don't know? Have you been scolded about the night before yesterday by someone of the superiors and I didn't get to know about it?"_

"_No."_

"_Then why all that defeatism? That's uncharacteristic for you."_

"…"

"_Toushirou!__"_

"_She deserves better than that."_

"_Oh oh! Not that lame excuse."_

"_It's not an excuse I just don't want to make her go through a hell. She'll be better with a normal guy."_

"_Normal guys usually freak out when they get to know about magic. Remember witches were being hunt down and burnt in the stake. I think that witches are perfect match for shinigamis, it's just your quarreling human nature that got in the way."_

"_Ok now you scared me. When did you arrive in a conclusion like that?"_

"_I already told you that normal people don't like magic, they are afraid of it and them who use it, so it's really difficult for witches to have love partners. Make a search about it."_

"_So after that you concluded in the thought that witches and shinigami can be matched."_

"_Of course. If you watch closely you'll see that your friends want the same thing."_

"…_What I get from this conversation is that you get bored during school time and you have fun watching us and the witches."_

"_Yeah, that's true! But someone has to do this job. Who knows maybe you'll write a book of sociological nature under my instructions someday."_

"_Ok for the time I'm not that ambitious but you persuade me I won't use your ice powers to freeze my feelings for Hinamori. I'll just avoid her; thankfully preparations for the school festival will start this week so I have the perfect cover."_

"_That's a big relief for me. You're a not an open person yourself and having me as a zanpakouto make things even worse. I don't want to imagine how thinks would turn out if you froze such an important part of yourself."_

_Hitsugaya didn't reply and Hyourinmaru understood that he wanted to reflect upon what they had discussed so he went silent._

* * *

The class was on an uproar. They had to decide what they would do for the school festival. After a lot of conversation they had decided to put on a school play and now they had to decide what kind of play it would be. Several known plays were suggested and a few suggestions about writing a play on their own were heard. Then Rukia said that she had a story it would do the job but there were several objections by Kurosaki Ichigo and Abarai Renji who thought that Rukia's writing talent were on par with her drawing talent.

"C'mon Rukia you can't be serious about suggesting this play for the school festival." Said Ichigo with a tired face.

"Why? What's your objection about it? It must be a good reason I suppose, considering that you haven't even read it." snapped Rukia at him boiling.

"I don't need to read the whole thing just the title was enough for me. **"Snow-white in wonderland"** Thank you but I don't want to make a fool of myself."

"Yeah Rukia I too think it's too much. We're not in elementary school anymore." agreed Renji who hurried to defend Ichigo. Then Rukia's features turned into that of a tragic soap opera heroine and said.

"Oh the word is too harsh for ambitious young writers. The prejudice is incredible. How can the world of theatre still moves when people like those two" at that part she through a murderous look into her two classmates. "I suppose I have no other option but to ask the student council president for her opinion."

"Hey that's not fair! Yoruichi is in the school's student council. And she's a good friend of yours." exclaimed Ichigo.

"So what? Can't they hear my problem for a reason like that? I'm just going to ask them if they found the play I wrote suitable for our school festival. Ja ne!" and with that sentenced finished she got out of the class in a blink of eye. Ichigo watched her going out of the class furious and then followed her. The rest of the class started discussing whether Rukia's suggestion was a good one. While the conversation was heading toward the conclusion that it may be a good idea to stage a crossover play Rukia and Ichigo returned. Rukia's face was glowing while Ichigo's was gloomy.

"The student council president was delighted with my play and he said that he absolutely agrees with it being on the school festival!" Then Ishida Uryou the class president got up and said.

"During your absence we're discussing if we must put on that play and the so far opinions are positive."

Rukia smiled contended and Ichigo threw a nasty look on the class president.

"Kuchiki-san you know the play better than anyone else could you please write down the roles of the play and then distinguish them into roles for men and roles for women? While you do that the rest of us will decide who will take a role in the play and who will be doing work on the backstage." said Ishida to the girl whom immediately started writing on the board in two columns. While she was preoccupied into doing so Ishida was assigned the several jobs that had to be done.

"Can I say something?" said a student when the assuagement of jobs was over.

"The main protagonist of the play is Snow-white right? Can I nominate Hinamori-san for that role? I know she's already assigned to design the costumes but can she also take part in the play? I think she much perfectly the description for Snow-white." Hinamori looked at her classmate surprised but she didn't manage to say anything.

"Hm? Well designing the costumes won't take that long and I see that some of us will have to play a part in the play and work backstage too. Ok let's see the ones who are in favor of Hinamori-san taking that role raise your hands." Hinamori saw surprised that more than the half class agreed to that nomination and blushed. She thought it would be fun and that it would serve her purpose, which was to avoid Hitsugaya.

"Then can I nominate Hitsugaya for the role of the prince?" asked Ichigo with a hint of malice in his voice. Both Hitsugaya and Hinamori jumped in surprise then and got ready to protest but Ishida said first.

"Alright who are in favor of this nomination?" Once again more than half of the class raised hands and the matter was settled apart from Hinamori and Hitsugaya who were silent and were thinking that someone was playing a very nasty game with them.

* * *

**Author's note**; I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think my writing skills are improving(Go me XD)

And remember Review it's good for health 3

I do not own Bleach.


	6. Snowwhite

**Author's note; **Here comes the sixth chapter of 'Witches and Shinigami'! Cheers!

I'd like to inform everyone that I have also uploaded a new story called 'Heartbeat' If you like witches, princes and fairy-tales check it out!

Disclaimer; I do not own Bleach.

* * *

Snow-white in wonderland

Hinamori was holding a copy of the play her class was going to stage for the school festival. She had just finished making the designs for everyone's costumes and now she was free to read the play and rehears to her heart's content. Only that she wasn't very happy about the whole situation. She didn't really mind playing Snow-white. The problem was that Hitsugaya Toushirou was playing the prince, which was extremely bad since she wanted to stay away from him. Now they had to spend hours together for the play's need.

"_And maybe even kiss!_" said an inner voice to her.

The girl looked at the script's cover again panicked. She hasn't thought about it. There could be a kiss in the play. If the part of the apple was kept from the original Snow-white story then there would be a kiss. Her face got red and she looked back at the script. She had to know if her suspicion was right, she had to check if there was a kiss in the play. However she could not move her hands to turn the pages.

"Hello Hina-chan!" said suddenly Matsumoto who had appeared out of nowhere in the school roof where Hinamori had gone to read the play. The girl turned at her shocked and said.

"Rangiku-san you scared me. What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to congratulate you for taking part in your class's play. You have the main female role right?" said cheerfully the older girl.

"Please don't talk about it." Begged Hinamori with a gloomy face. "I had lost my sleep ever since then."

"How come?" asked Matsumoto noticing the bad mood of her friend.

"Because Hitsugaya Toushirou is playing the main hero…can you do me a favor? Can you check if there's a kiss scene in the play?"

"Haven't you read it yet?" asked the older witch surprised.

"I was also in charge of designing the actors' costumes and I can't bring myself to turn the pages." Replied the black-haired girl wearily.

"Alright bring it here." Said Matsumoto and took the script in her hands starting to browse the pages. After a few torturing minutes she finally said.

"There's indeed a kissing scene."

"Aah! I knew it would be." Muttered Hinamori sadly.

"You know you shouldn't bother too much about it. I mean what's the big deal?" asked the blond woman playing with her hair. Hinamori sighed and said.

"I just wanted to avoid Hitsugaya-kun for a while."

"Really and why you wanted to do that?" asked Matsumoto whose interested was picked.

"I wanted to be make sure that I'm safe."

"Safe from what?" questioned again the girl grinning. Hinamori sighed again, blushed slightly and admitted.

"Safe from falling in love with him."

"Really? And why do you fear that something like that can happen?"

"Well you know it's the whole setting. Childhood friends who turned into avowed enemies. Forbidden loves are said to be romantic."

"As you describe it to me we all are in danger to fall for shinigami."

"It is possible. I don't know what's on the heart of every single one of us."

"Hinamori I already told you. You sweat too much about it. What if you fall in love with Hitsugaya? To fall in love isn't forbidden to our kind. If you do fall for him it's not the end of the world. You know that even with magic you can't control the heart of a person not even your own. Forget what all the other old witches say. You are the better judge of yourself and you know what makes you really happy. You are the one who makes decisions for yourself."

Matsumoto smiled at the younger girl and patted her head. Hinamori looked at her surprised and then said smiling.

"Thanks Rangiku-san, I'll think about what you told me but I already feel relief to one point. Now can you give me that script to read it myself?" The woman gave her the paper and watched her as she sat down and started reading the play.

At the same time Hitsugaya found Renji who was actually hiding from the white-haired boy.

"Oi Abarai, Kurosaki decided to ditch school again?" he asked with hidden anger boiling.

"He was sent to do a very important job you know. He's out of the town." Replied Renji sweating due to the murderous intention leaking around.

"I see. Let me know when he's back." Said the young man turning his back to leave.

"Don't you think that this revenge mood is a little too much? Wasn't it enough trying to nominate him for the role of Snow-white's mean step mother?" asked Renji fearing for the consequences of his courage.

"I've got my reasons to do so." said simply Hitsugaya and left.

"_Interesting."_ Said Hyourinmaru intrigued.

"_What's interesting?"_ asked Hitsugaya coldly.

"_You are not mad at Kurosaki Ichigo because he nominated you for the main male role next to Hinamori. You are mad at yourself because deep down you like the way things turned out. And Kurosaki is your scapegoat. You want revenge on him in order not to think the whole situation."_

"_And what's wrong about it?"_ asked the boy as he opened the door to an empty class and stepped in."

"_Why you are not true to your feelings? Why not admit it clearly to yourself?"_

Hitsugaya didn't reply and just sat in a desk facing the black board.

"_Tell me Toushirou, what is it that you're really afraid of? The rejection from her side? The reaction of other shinigami?"_

"…"

"_I see. Those shinigami and witches had done a lot of damage." _Replied the ice dragon feeling compassion for his wielder.

The long awaited time of the school festival arrived and the school grounds were unrecognized. Colorful balloons were everywhere while the cheerful voices of the students along with the smells of the foods were filling the air tempting the visitors. That day Unohana Retsu the woman who acted as the guardian and teacher of magic of the young witches come to the school accompanying the _youngest _of her girls Yachiru who wanted to see her _one-chans_. They visited the café that the second year girls were running with their classmates, enjoyed their sweets, praised their uniforms, greeted Yoruichi who was patrolling and then headed towards the school's theatre to watch the play Hinamori and Rukia were taking part to.

Behind the curtains Rukia was watching the people who had gathered in the theatre.

"Ho ho. It seems like my flyers did their job! Look at all these people outside." She said to herself.

"What are you doing there Rukia? It's not time to watch the people outside it's almost ShowTime." Said Ichigo scolding her.

"Shut up _Hatter_ I'm pretty aware of that." She told him teasing him with her eyes.

The appropriate time came, the lights were off and the curtains on revealing a man with blond hair dressed in a weird costume that held a microphone. Kira brought it near his lips and started the narration.

* * *

**Once upon a time** there was a king and a queen who wished to have a child but could not acquire one. One snowy day as the queen was sewing next to the open window she hurt her finger with a needle and blood fall to a pile of pure white snow. Then the queen wished to be blessed with a little girl with hair black as the ebony, skin white as the snow and lips red as blood. Surprisingly some time later the queen conceived and nine months later a healthy princess was born. Unfortunately the queen didn't make it. Before she died though she asked the king to name the girl Snow-white. The king torn in sadness followed his wife's last wish. Some time later the king remarried thinking that his daughter should have a mother. So he chose a beautiful woman as his second wife not knowing that she was actually a witch. The new queen had little interest for the little princess. She spent most of the day in her rooms asking quite often a big mirror.  
"Mirror mirror on the wall who's the fairest of them all?" And the magic mirror replied to the queen with the long red hair (Inoue Orihime) .

"You are the fairest of them all." And the queen was happy. One day though the mirror replied differently.

"Snow-white is the fairest of them all."

"What?" exclaimed the queen. "Snow-white? That little girl?"

"She's not a little girl anymore." replied the mirror.

"Then I have to get rid of her. This way I'll be the fairest woman again." Thought the queen and immediately sent a hunter to take Snow-white outside of the castle, kill her and bring her heart as a proof of her death. The hunter (Ishida Uryou) agreed and took the princess outside in a field but;

"Oh fair princess, even though I was ordered I cannot raise my bow to hurt such an ethereal existence."

"Pry what do you mean brave hunter?" asked the princess confused.

"The queen ordered me to bring and kill you here. But I cannot obey her order. I beg you my Lady leave this country immediately and I'll bring the queen the heart of a doe as a proof that you are dead."

"But!" protested the princess.

"No my Lady you must leave or else the queen will kill you for sure. Go!"

**Then** the princess ran away from the hunter. She ran and ran till she could not longer see where she was going. And then unexpectedly she fall to a big black whole. Snow-white fall and fall till she reached the ground. Then she saw that she was in a room with a table with a box upon it and a tiny door. Then Snow-white noticed someone running. It was a tiny white rabbit (Kuchiki Rukia) dressed with human clothes and holding a very big clock.

"Excuse me." Said Snow-white.

"Aahh!" bellowed the rabbit scared by the strong loud voice of the girl. Then he turned and saw the extremely tall princess and made a step back terrified.

"Who are you?" asked with curiosity.

"I'm Snow-white and I'm a princess can you please tell me where am I?" she asked politely.

"You are at Wonderland Snow-white." Replied the rabbit while checking it's big clock.

"Oh dear god I'm late, farewell Snow-white I hope we see each other one day." And then left from the tiny little door.

"Wait please take me with you!" begged Snow-white but it was too late. Then the princess approached the table and opened the box from curiosity. Inside there was a bottle with a sign, which said. Drink me. The curious Snow-white drink it hoping for a miracle and then puff she was small enough to go though the previously tiny door. Snow-white went through the door and then she found herself in a beautiful big garden with all kind of flowers and trees. Enchanted by its beauty Snow-white moved deeply in the garden without being aware that as she walked the garden changed into a forest. Time passed, night arrived and Snow-white understood that she was lost in an unknown land without a place to leave. As she was wandering in the forest scared by night's noises she suddenly bumped into someone. He was tall with red hair, wore tattoos, had cat ears and tail and was dressed according to punk fashion. Once he saw her he smiled mysteriously.

"Hello Snow-white."

"How do you know my name?" asked the princess surprised and a little bit scared.

"Lucifer the cat (Abarai Renji) knows everything. You ended up here because your step-mother wants you dead right?"

"It seems so." Replied Snow-white sad. Then the weird cat turned to leave.

"Hey were are you going?" asked she scared of being all alone again.

"Lucifer is a busy cat. He can't stay here all night." Replied he smiling again.

"Wait tell me at least a place where I can spend the night." Begged Snow-white.

"Follow the white pebbles and you'll find what you seek." Said the cat merrily before he disappeared.

**Snow-white** followed the strange cat's advise and took the path that was full of little white pebbles that glowed in the moonlight. After a few minutes she was out of the forest and saw a charming cottage at the end of the path she was following. Relieved she stopped in front of its door and knocked a couple of times. Once no one answered she opened the door herself. The door opened but with difficulty and noise. A thick layer of dust covered the inside of the house. At the center of the big room there was a big table with teacups, pots and plates for sweets. It was the only part of the room that wasn't covered with dust. Snow-white observed the room and then she saw a staircase that leaded upstairs.

"It must lead in the bedrooms!" exclaimed happily Snow-white. She got upstairs found two big beds and laid on them drifting to sleep right away.

When morning came Snow-white started to clean the cottage thinking that this would be a thank you present for the owners of the house. During noon when Snow-white got to bed again to gain powers and continue the cleaning two people arrived at the house. The one was the white rabbit that Snow-white had first met in Wonderland while the second was a man with orange hair and a very big hat.

"Oh how delightful is to return back at home, especially if you have gained a trophy like this, a pack with rare black tea. Don't you agree White rabbit?" asked the man with the hat his companion.

"I certainly do but I think something it's strange. Don't you think that the house is too clean? It wasn't like that when we left. Was it Mad Hatter?" Said the White rabbit looking around.

"Yeah. You are right. Did you call someone to clean?" asked the Hatter questioned.

"Would I be surprised then idiot?" asked offensively the Rabbit.

"Hey don't call me stupid." said the man hitting the rabbit with his big hat. Then both of them heard clothes rustling. They raised their heads and saw Snow-white in the stairs looking at them with sleeping eyes.

"Hey who are you?" asked both of them in unison.

"I'm Snow-white. I'm sorry I entered your home without permission but I needed a place to spend the night. I've started to clean the house as a way to say thanks." replied Snow-white. The two friends looked at her silently and then said.

"Alright you can stay here if you want!"

"Eeh? Really?" asked she surprised.

"Yes we've been thinking it's time to become a trio." Said the rabbit.

"Yeah! C' mon Snow-white become our third pal." Said the Mad Hatter. And so Snow-white was invited to stay at the house of Mad Hatter and White rabbit where everyday was a feast since they were two tea lovers. And so time went on.

**One** day though the queen asked her magic mirror again.

"Mirror mirror on the wall who's the fairest of them all?" and the mirror replied.

"Snow-white is the fairest of them all."

"Oh dear didn't you hear that Snow-white is dead. Here in that box I keep her dead heart." Said the queen self-contended showing a wooden box to the mirror.

" Snow-white is alive. She lives in the house of Mad Hatter and White rabbit in Wonderland." Replied the mirror uninterested.

"What? She's still alive? How can that ever be? Oh! That hunter lied to me. Then whose heart do I keep in my hands?" asked the queen furious.

" The heart of a doe lies in your hands." Replied the mirror.

"Oh dear I must find that girl and make sure that she'll never be an obstacle to me anymore. But how?" The queen started pacing absorbed in deep thoughts.

"Aha! I know! I'll use this red juicy apple." She said picking an apple from a pile of other fruits. "Who could ever resist it? It's the embodiment of beauty in the body of a fruit. But who could ever think that it could throw the one whom ate it in the deepest dreamless everlasting sleep. Who indeed! And since Snow-white doesn't have a sweetheart she'll never receive a true love's kiss to wake her up. Now isn't it amazing what a potion of miso soup, red bean paste, watermelon juice, takoyaki, cinnamon, mint, pepper and salt can make." And with all these words the queen got dressed with tatters, changed her face with spells and left the castle as an old lady who sell apples for a living. Once she reached Wonderland and the house where Snow-white lived. She found her alone cleaning the house as she usually did. Suddenly the princess heard someone calling her from the door.

"Hello there honey." It was an old lady with a basket full of late apples.

"How would you like to buy some apples and help an old lady make the ends meet?"

"Oh what good idea!" exclaimed Snow-white.

"My friends really do love sweets. I can use the apples to make an apple-pie. Please come in to rest for a while and I'll buy some of your delicious looking fruits."

"Oh you are such a fine young lady. Then allow me to offer you this apple for your own delight. It's the best I have in my possession."

"Truly it looks like it is, but I don't think I can accept it like that. Please allow me to pay for it. Like the rest."

"Oh no. It's not like you get to meet so kind and gentle young people these days. Please take it and tell me what you think." Snow-white unsuspecting took the apple she was offered and took a bite. When she swallowed though she didn't manage to say anything she fall to the floor paler than ever and dead to the world. The queen then revealed her true face and said laughing soullessly

"Ha ha ha ha!! Now I'm the fairest of them all!" and then left.

**When** Mad Hatter and White rabbit returned home they found their friend they thought she was dead and mourning her loss asked from the dwarves to make her a glass coffin so that everyone could admire her beauty. After a lot of disagreements between them they put the coffin in a glade in the middle of the forest and they visited her every day to leave flowers she loved so much.

**One **day though a prince from a far away place made his appearance.

"Lucifer the cat told me that there's a princess lying in here sunken in deep sleep. I came to gaze upon her beauty just for once." However when the prince looked at Snow-white he was dazed by her beauty so without realizing it he removed the glass made cup and stroke the cold face of the princess. Soon his fingers rested at her lips, which still preserved their lively color. The prince leaned closing slowly the gap between his face and the princess's face. Her lips were drawing him like the fateful apple had drawn Snow-white.

**And** then his lips captured hers in a kiss. They were warm and he felt them trembling under his. He felt the desire for them to answer and an urge to continue but he knew he had to stop.

**Unexpectedly** Snow-white's eyes trembled for a brief moment to the prince's surprise. He moved his head in disbelief and took the glass cap to cover the coffin again. But then a sigh escaped her lips and the princess opened her eyes blinking in surprise. The prince looked at her amazed and took her hand in his own.

"Bewitching maiden please come with me. I've fallen for you and I desire to keep you away from harm and evil. Please come with me cause I wish with all my heart to give you happiness." Snow-white happily followed the prince who saved her life and become his wife. She became the queen standing next to him and ruled together their land always remembering and visiting her good friends, Mad Hatter and White rabbit.

**As** for the evil queen when she learned the news she died from her own jealousy.

**And so they lived happily ever after.**The audience broke out in cheers and started applauding and congratulating the children. The main cast appeared in the stage bowed, smiled and exited the scene.

* * *

"Hina-chan you were great!" exclaimed Matsumoto excited as she hugged the girl.

"Oh I don't know about it, I think that Inoue-san was great." Replied Hinamori cheerfully.

"Oh come on! She was not as cute and sweet as you were."

"Well she was playing the evil queen." Protested the girl.

"Oh Rukia good job! Great play!" exclaimed the blond girl to her kohai.

"See Hatter some people recognize my talent." Said Rukia to Ichigo who was passing by.

"How much did she pay you to tell that?" asked the boy slyly.

"Ou! Watch it, her bunny minions will kill you for saying so."

"I think I'll take the risk." Said Ichigo who dive to avoid a congratulation kick from his father. Matsumoto waited for Hinamori to change and then they left to wander together at the festival. When they had just finished their ice creams the older girl said.

"Now tell me all about the kiss."

* * *

That's the end for today. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. ** Please Review and tell me what you think I'll be waiting!!**

Untill next time...


	7. Seven years later

**_Author's note;_** Ta da! Here's chapter 7!! Read enjoy and review!!

Disclaimer: If you think that I own Bleach Yachiru will come to you and turn your hair pink.

* * *

Seven years later.

Hinamori's eyes snapped wide open and a quick breath escaped her mouth. She blinked a couple of times and then closing her eyes she sighed. She reopened her eyes and brought one hand to her head.

"_It's been a long time I've dreamt of that day." _Thought the girl as she remembered the dream she was having. The school play from 10th grade. She remained in her bed a little longer and then she got up and headed to the bathroom. The image that was reflected in the mirror was that of a twenty-three year old woman. Her hair was always black as ebony and cascaded gracefully around her shoulders and reached the middle of waist now. She wasn't much taller than her teenage self was but at least her body had more curves. She didn't match Yoruichi or Nemu though who were the most developed witches she knew, after Rangiku of course (but no one could beat Rangiku in matters of development).

When Hinamori finished brushing her hair she put down the brush, went out of the bathroom and headed to another room. There she opened the door carefully and stepped into a room dominated by pink and approached a bed with pink blanket decorated by white flowers.

"Yachiru-san time to wake up!" she said loudly but gently at the same time as she sat in one side of the bed and pushed lightly the pink hair girl. "Yachiru-san come on." Continued Hinamori, as she saw no reaction from the girl's side. Then Yachiru tossed in her bed and her hands appeared out of her sheets and blanket as she stretched them. Then without any warning the little girl jumped in her two feet and shouted happily and energetically.

"Good morning Bun-girl!"

"Good morning Yachiru-san." Greeted back Hinamori smiling. "Will you start getting ready as I get dressed myself and prepare breakfast?"

"High!!" singed Yachiru and dived to the bathroom. Hinamori smiled as she sat up and went back to her own room. There she opened her closet and chose to wear a blue skirt that almost reached her ankles, a white blouse and a purple light jacket with long sleeves. When she finished dressing up she went to prepare breakfast. Yachiru soon joined her. She sat in a chair and moved her little legs back and forward singing cherfully. Even though Hinamori had changed over the years and had turned into a woman Yachiru was still a kid in body and pretty much in mind too. However that was after special orders from the Witch council. Yachiru remained a child through magic. Most of Hinamori's fellow witches who stayed at Unohana's place had left the little Karakura town. Only Nanao had stayed behind and now worked at Unohana's orphanage. The rest after they finished their studies had left to see the world just like most witches did.

For some reason though Hinamori had found herself unable to leave Karakura town. So she had stayed behind, found a job as a teacher and became the guardian of Yachiru. Even though many of her friends found weird her decision Hinamori felt contented with the life she was leading. She thought her job as her calling and living with Yachiru was fun since she always got along with her.

"Finished!" shouted Yachiru as she dropped her fork and knife next to a clean plate.

"Oh1 you beat me again!" exclaimed Hinamori whose plate was still half-empty.

"That's because you always take very small bites." Explained Yachiru with the serious expression of a professional.

"Alright miss _expert_ go bring your school bag as I clean my own plate." Yachiru obeyed with no objection and went back to her room to fetch her bag. Hinamori finished with her food and went to the door where her own bag for work was waiting for her. Yachiru returned hoping and both of them went out of their apartment. They ride their bikes and headed towards the 2nd elementary school of Karakura town. In fifteen minutes both of them were securing their bikes at the special bike parking of the school campus. As they were going inside Hinamori said to little Yachiru.

"You remember what we discussed yesterday don't you Yachiru-san."

"You mean the discussion about brushing my teeth in the morning too?"

"No, the discussion about not making pranks on Kira-sensei."

"But it's so much fun turning his hair pink." Protested Yachiru.

"I suppose it is, but we must conceal our true identity. Whenever you do something like that we have to erase the memories of your whole class. Not to mention that Kira-sensei gets really sad. He's here working as a teacher in order to keep an eye on me. It would be best if you didn't bother him more." Yachiru pouted but said in defeat.

"Alright if it is for the greater good… I'll start bothering the big boss of shinigami." Finishing her sentence she happily hoped towards her class.

"I suppose that Yamamoto Genrusei is be in need for some liveliness." Whispered Hinamori a little concerned.

When the young teacher entered the big room that hosted the teachers' desks she saw a tall blond man with gloomy face holding a cup of coffee.

"Good morning Kira-sensei." Said Hinamori cheerfully.

"Aah." Answered Kira soullessly.

"Are you felling well?" asked him Hinamori concerned as she observed his face.

"I'm fine I'm just preparing myself for the day." Replied Kira as he took a sip of his coffee.

"It can't be that bad." Said The black hair woman as she left her bag in her office. Kira raised his gloomy face to look at her and said.

"That's easy for you to say. You don't have that little pink devil Yachiru in your class."

"I live with her though and I know that she can be very tiring sometimes." Said Hinamori skeptically.

"Huh! Tiring doesn't even start to describe her behavior Hinamori-sensei." Exclaimed the desperate teacher. The girl smiled apologetically and putting a hand on his shoulder she said.

"Don't stress yourself so much Kira-sensei. Listen I think that I have persuade her not to bother you anymore."

"Really?" he asked as his head jerked to look at her with eyes wide from surprise and disbelief.

"She said that she's going to start bothering Yamamoto-dono though."

"I don't care." Hissed Kira leaving his coffee and putting his hands on her shoulders. "I don't care who the little monster is torturing as long as it isn't me."

"_Scary!"_ thought Hinamori while a mellow scared smile spread in her face. _"I wonder how many things she had done to him Yachiru-san didn't tell me…His eyes are shining dangerously…Perhaps a spell…No! I can't use spells on school, only if it's a big emergency. That's what the headmaster said."_

A few moments later Kira seemed calm enough so leaving his glass behind he headed towards his class. Hinamori followed him and stopped at the door of her own class whising good luck to the blond man as he took a deep before entering his own. Hinamori taught 3rd grade while Kira 2nd grade. The rest of the day went smoothly. Kira said the female teacher that Yachiru was behaving but he would be on guard just in case.

And so afternoon came quickly. The corridors got filled with happy high-pitched voices of children that returned to their homes. Hinamori stayed behind in her class arranging some papers.

"Good evening Hinamori." The young woman raised her head to the direction of the door and saw a tall young man with white hair, dressed in jeans and white shirt, with aquamarine eyes looking intensively at her. Hinamori looked at him for a few minutes and then asked with an apologetic smile.

"Have we met before sir?" He through a deadly look at her and hissed trough his teeth.

"It's me, Hitsugaya."

"Hitsugaya? No it must be a mistake the Hitsugaya I knew was shorter than me." Was Hinamori's reply as she put her papers in a folder. When he saw though a vain popping out in his head she hurried to say.

" I was pulling your leg. Of course I recognized you Hitsugaya-kun."

"Hm. Did you honestly think that I would never grow up?" murmured Hitsugaya as he approached her desk. Hinamori smiled at him and said as she observed him with a hint of proud in her eyes.

"No I didn't. But still you have changed a lot. You are a fine grown up man now. You are as tall as Kurosaki now."

"While you are as short as ever." He said with his deep voice. The girl punched him lightly but didn't reply.

"Do you see often Kurosaki to be able to compare our heights?"

"Oh yes I do. He's a doctor and the clinic he works is near my house. Actually I pay him a visit at least once a week." Beamed the girl to him.

"Don't tell me…Your clumsiness got worse?" he asked in disbelief. She pouted insulted but explained.

"It's not for me but for Yachiru-san." Upon hearing that Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed and said.

" Now that you mention it I thought I saw her here. How come… What are you doing." Hinamori had raised her hand and removed something from his hair. As her finger touched his head Hitsugaya felt a light cold breeze caressing his head and for one moment his mind went blank. When she was done she said.

"There was something in your hair."

"Ah! Thanks. I think." Said Hitsugaya who felt confused for some reason. "What was I saying?"

"I was telling you about my niece Hitsugaya, Yachiru-san. She's very lively and playful so she gets hurt a lot."

"Is that so?" he asked still confused as his eyes narrowed at her.

"By the way how come you are here? Did you come to see Kira-sensei?" she asked innocently.

" I was passing by so I thought to come and see Kira and Aizen."

"You know our headmaster?"

"Yes I've met him while I was studying. I never thought he would associate with young children though."

"Why not? He's very kind and gentle with them. I think he's doing perfectly his job."

Hitsugaya noticed a tone of excitement in her voice when she spoke about Aizen but let it go.

" If you think about it, it's stranger that Kira is a teacher." Commented the white hair man crossing his hands in his chest.

"It's not so weird if you think that I'm a teacher too." Said Hinamori a little soullessly as she headed for the door.

"Feeling like a criminal?" he asked seriously. The woman turned to face him and said in the same serious tone.

"No! Because I do not have any bad intentions." Silence fall to the room after that. The young man looked at her intensively once more and then said as he moved towards her aiming for the door.

"To be honest I'm here for work. I'll be working in Kurosaki's clinic so it seems that we'll see each other pretty often."

Hinamori remained silent and then Yachiru stormed inside the room angry because Hinamori was late. Her eyes saw his narrow in confusion as the little girl appeared.

"Bun-girl you are late what taking you so long?"

"I'm sorry Yachiru-san I met an old classmate of mine and I lost track of the time due to talking with him."

"Alright Bun-girl but hurry up I'll reach the bikes first!" she exclaimed. The girl run out of the class and Hinamori said apologetically.

"I have to go, as you can see she can't wait any longer. See you later Hitsugaya-kun." She greeted him and exited the classroom. As she headed for the teacher's office she turned back and saw him staring a bit confused at the direction Yachiru had gone.

"_I'm sorry Hitsugaya-kun but no one is allowed to know about _Yachiru_." _

* * *

_**Author's note**; Review Review Review and Review onegai-shimas!!! _

_ Till next time_


	8. Aizen Sousuke

**_Author's note;_** VICTORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!XD I have finally updated 'Witches and Shinigami'. I really wasn't in the mood to write this chapter, probably beacause Aizen appears in it. Yeah he's part of the story and he has a role to play. Hinamori's last journey to discovering what she really wants has finally begun and at the end awaits...?

**Disclaimer;** I do not own Bleach no matter how many spells I cast.

* * *

Aizen Sousuke.

The bell had ranged a few moments before and waves of little people were spilling in the corridors. Hinamori after greeting the last students of her class who were leaving gathered her staff and went to the teachers' office. There she left all the things she was carrying and hurried to the headmaster's office. He had asked her to meet him after school was over to discuss some important matters in private.

When she reached his door she stopped walking and hesitated to knock. Even if Aizen was an excellent head master, he was still a powerful shinigami and Hinamori didn't like to be alone with shinigami of such caliber as Aizen. She took a deep breath and then she knocked the door.

"Come in." said a serene voice from inside. The young woman pushed the door and stepped inside the office saying.

"Good evening Aizen-sensei." A brown haired man with square glasses sitting behind a desk reading some documents raised his head as she greeted him and smiled at her.

"Good evening Hinamori-kun." He replied her as he got up from his chair and approached her. "I wanted to thank you for restricting little Yachiru-san. She's behaving perfectly now and Kira-sensei can breath freely again."

"Oh! I didn't do much I just told her that her actions were causing trouble for a lot of people. Moreover I think that she's started bothering Yamamoto-dono, though I'm not sure about it." Replied Hinamori smiling sadly.

"I haven't heard any complaints from him or anyone else so I think that for the time we can assume that she hadn't done anything." Said Aizen still smiling.

"They may not know that it's her who's making the pranks." Protested Hinamori raising her index finger to emphasize her words. Aizen looked at her puzzled and then he made a few steps towards her and leaned his head towards hers.

"You shouldn't be so pessimistic Hinamori-sensei. You have warned Kira-sensei that Yachiru may change target so we are actually prepared for that. If she makes a move we will be prepared."

"Mm." Was Hinamori's only reply. She was surprised by the sudden proximity between them.

"Say Hinamori-kun would you like to have dinner with me one of these days." Asked suddenly the older man who was still leaning towards her. The girl's brown eyes wood on surprise and she immediately pulled back alerted.

"Aizen-sensei! What are you talking about?" she exclaimed as her eyes narrowed.

"Oh! Please do not misunderstand my words. I only want to thank you this way for all your hard work until now." He hurried to explain to calm her down. "It will be just dinner between co-workers nothing else."

The ebony haired woman stared at him for a few minutes and then she relaxed even though her eyes remained alerted. "All right then. I'll think about it." She replied.

"All right I don't want to rush you more. I understand that the situation is weird. But I would be happy if you accepted." Said the man flashing a smile that revealed his perfect white teeth. Hinamori nodded hesitantly and moved towards the door.

"You don't want me for anything else do you?"

"No you can go Hinamori-kun."

She then hurried out of the office and run to gather her bag and necessary staff. When she reached the teachers' office she found Yachiru waiting for her there. Surprisingly she was quiet and didn't bother other teachers who were there. She quickly picked everything and taking Yachiru from the hand they went to the parking where their bikes were. When they reached their apartment she started making dinner almost immediately.

As she turned on the rice cooker the phone rang. Curious who would be calling she rushed to pick up the telephone.

"Bonjour!" said a woman's voice front the other side. Hinamori smiled and replied.

"It's not bonjour but bonsoir Rangiku-san. It's evening now here in Japan."

"Oh sorry I always forget about the difference in time."

"Are you in France right now?"

"That's right and to be more specific I'm in the City of Light."

"In Paris huh? I hope you bring a lot of chocolates for souvenir."

"All right I will. Now tell me how are things for you back in home country?"

"…Well nothing changed since the last time we talked, except for one thing or two."

"Hm I heard from Nanao that someone had returned back."

"You mean Hitsugaya-kun right? Yes he did I was a little surprised when he came and found me in my class."

"He came to the school you are working?"

"Aha! He said that he wanted to visit Kira and Aizen."

"Yeah right."

"…I think that he was telling the truth Rangiku-san. He doesn't have any reason to come and visit _me._"

"You still believe that huh?"

"Yes because it is the truth."

"I insist that you are wrong Hinamori."

"I know what I heard that day Rangiku-san. We don't have to talk about it again."

"All right all right. Anything else you'd like to share with me?"

"…Aizen asked me to have dinner with him."

"WHAT?"

"You don't have to yell in my ear Rangiku-san."

"Sorry but you took me by surprise. Aizen asked you on a date?"

"It's not a date I would never agree to a date with a shinigami. He said he wanted to thank me this way for my hard work with Yachiru."

"And you accepted?"

"I said that I would think about it. I don't know whether it's a good idea or not. What do you say?"

"… He said that it is dinner between co-workers?"

"Yes he insisted on that part."

"Then I don't see why you shouldn't accept his invitation."

"Eh? Really?"

"Yes, if it is only for once I don't see any harm on it."

"I see. Thank you Rangiku-san you saved me."

"No need to thank me…By the way I was surprised to hear that you didn't accept the invitation immediately."

"Really why?"

"I always believed that since you were too angry with Hitsugaya you would say yes the first man who asked you to be his girlfriend. I'm relieved to know that I was wrong."

"What!? How did you reach such a conclusion? And how many times do I have to tell you that I'm not angry with Hitsugaya-kun?"

"You aren't now, but you were angry with him at High school."

"That was ages ago."

"Anyway the point is that I'm happy that you're having a social life. It's not easy to raise a child especially a child like Yachiru."

"It's not the end of the world. Well Rangiku-san I'm very happy that I heard of you but I'm afraid I have to hang up."

"What? And I hoped that we could have a long conversation like friends usually do."

"I'd like to do it too but I'm preparing dinner and I have to turned off the rice cooker."

"Alright. I was thinking of visiting you soon anyway so I allow you to hang up now."

"Thank you sir. Have a nice day Rangiku-san."

"Yeah have a nice day and a good date Hinamori!"

"Rangiku-san I said it's not a date!"

Snickers were the last thing Hinamori heard as Matsumoto hang up. The girl looked at the phone frowning but then she smiled. Yachiru appeared then saying that she was hungry and that she was going to help. As she moved in the kitchen with the little girl mumbling cheerfully Hinamori thought.

_"I hope that this uneasiness is nothing more than the nervousness of the first date."_

* * *

_**Author's note**_; This is all for today. I hope you liked it 3. I'll try my best to update soon. Things are getting prety interesting from now on. We are steadilly approaching at the ending of the story. I don't know how many chapters is going to take but we are almost there. That's good beacause then I'll be able to upload a new story of those who are patiently waiting in my textbooks and files. I wonder which one should I pick? X

Reviews are always welcome since I'm always interested in your opinion.


	9. Dining with a shinigami

**_Author's note: _**I assure you you are still on the Hitsugaya and Hinamori section don't get scared or anything.

I'm still alive after writing this, I'm amazed.

**disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach.

Yeah "Witches and Shinigami" is back! XD

* * *

Dinner with a shinigami

Hinamori looked at her reflection in the mirror and pouted while lost in deep thoughts. It was the day she was to go for dinner with Aizen-sensei and she was in the extremely important part of choosing an outfit. It wasn't a date so she didn't have to wear anything flashy to get her date's attention but still it was a formal invitation from an important co-worker. It would be unthikable to appear in jeans and t-shirt. Hinamori was sure that if she did Matsumoto Rangiku would orb,teleport,... from wherever she was to scold her for her choice.

After she put on a white dress with short sleeves, light purple lines of fabric as a decoration at the end of skirt and an elegant shawl of the same purple color she decided to ask Yachiru's and Nanao's opinion. She walked out of her room and said.

«Do you guys think this is appropriate for tonight?» Nanao who was there to baby-sit Yachiru looked at her friend and her eyes shined with content.

«You look fabulus Hinamori-chan. You must definately wear it!» Yachiru examined the dress more thoroughly and then said.

«I still dodn't understand why you must go out with glasses-guy. He's an enemy».

«Yachiru-san he may be a shinigami but we are working together. I have to show some tolerance and be cooperative», said Hinamori.

«That's not what I mean. He's the headmaster, the ultimate form of evil. Hanging out with him is dangerous!», replied Yachiru seriously.

Nanao and Hinamori looked at each other and then tried to supress a smile. «Oh Yachiru-san do you realy think Aizen-sensei to be your enemy because he's a headmaster?», asked Hinamori amused.

«Of course I 's due to the eternal battle between students and headmasters. It's the headmasters who have all the authority and can force the teachers to do all sort of stupid and meaningless things».

«That's an interisting opinion. It's the evil headmaster who do all the bad staff but it's the helpless teachers who have to put up with the parnks of students», said Hinamori.

«I don't get what are talking about?» said Yachiru innocently.

«I'm talking about Kira-sensei's missing launch», said Hinamori.

«One of the school's new mysteries», said Yachiru with awe.

«Yachiru-san why do you love picking on Kira-sensei? He's working hard and he's also a victim of the headmaster».

«Why don't you go out with shiro-chan? He's your childhood friend»

«What does that have to do with anything?» said Hinamori who was taken aback.

«Going out with your childhood friend it's much more romantic than going out with an evil headmaster», insisted Yachiru.

Nanao noticed the discomfort in Hinamori's face and said.

«Yachiru things have changed between Hinamori-chan and Hitsugaya. Besides she's not going on a date tonight. She's just going out for dinner with a co-worker. Now why dodn't you help me fix her hair?» Yachiru was more than glad to help, so the conversation was over and it was time for hairbrushes and hair clips to make their appearance.

A couple of hours later Hinamori was running to the meeting place, thankful that Nanao's sense of punctuality was going to help her be on time. Panting she reached the fontain in the middle of the central square. She had actualy made it before her date? That was impressive. Her friends were always making fun of her being late. When she regained her usual breathing pace she started looking around.

Then she spotted him. He was coming with a rather picked up pace wrapped in a light jacket.

«Good evening Hinamori-kun.», he said as he flashed one charming smile. Hinamori smiled back but she didn't feel as relaxed as he seemed to be. Aizen took the lead and quided Hinamori in a traditional japanese restaraunt.

They ordered and then they were free to start their chat.

« I'm glad you accepted my invitation Hinamori-kun. I wanted to talk to you with some privacy».

«Couldn't that be done in the headmaster's office? We have had conversations there before», said Hinamori surprised. There was no reason for a shinigami to go to all that trouble, even if she was a college in school.

« I know we could but it seemed too formal. I hope we can establish a closer relationship that's why I asked you out», said Aizen flashing a flawless smile.

«I have to admit I'm really surprised by all this», said Hinamori rubbing her left temple.

«I can understand that but please you do not need to fret so much Hinamori-kun. Just treat me like any of your friends».

Hinamori nodded and let herself cool a little.

«Hinamori-kun I've been watching you for a while and I've seen you are doing an excellent job not only as a guardian to your niece, Yachiru but as a teacher as well. When you first applied for a job in our school I was nervous about having a witch work with little children. But you proved me wrong and that's why I wanted to discuss an idea I had for a long time now».

«I feel honored by your words of praise and the fact you want to trust me with your ideas», replied the young woman blushing slightly.

«You have proved yourself worth of it. So Hinamori-kun I'm pretty sure now that you are a person who doesn't like conflicts, that's why I wanted to ask you whether you want to help me create better relationships between the younger generations of witches and shinigami», said Aizen seriously.

Hinamori looked at him with obvious surprise but said also seriously.

«What exactly do you mean Aizen-sensei?»

«Up until now both sides had considered co-operation as nothing but a joke right? However we who have decided to dedicate our life in teaching/guiding children in their firsts steps in their school life can gradually put an end to this meaningless hatred. Hinamori-kun you can tell which girls are going to be witches before the tragic day of their awakening right?»

«Well yes provided that I have noticed the girl a few months before her awakening I could be able to do that».

«In this case you would have enough time to prepare the family emotionally as to accept the the new reality, regarding the child and then when she finally awakens as a witch and starts attracting hollows have someone from our side protect them».

Hinamori was left quite startled by what she was hearing so far and then said.

«I believe that this is a desirable plan and the right thing to do but... can we really pull it off and succeed in it? Won't there be any arguments from the higher ups?»

« I'm sure there will be arguments by both sides because there is no trust between us but it is in our hands to change that Hinamori-kun. If we start collaborating we'll eventually have results. Results that all of us are secretly hoping for but there is no one courageous enough to actually try anything».

«Hinamori-kun!», said Aizen as he took Hinamori's hand in his own. « Kira and I are willing to give it a shot if you too agree to this». Hinamori's chocolate colored eyes were filled with wonder and insecurity. There was a shinigami who wanted to try for a better future for both their kinds. She didn't know what Aizen might want to meet with her but she surely she didn't expect that.

What a temptation!

It was now pretty late but Nanao had just made Yachiru go to bed and she was now free to relax and wait for her friend. It wasn't only the young teacher who was nervous about the whole meeting thing. Nanao didn't know much about Aizen except what Hinamori had told her but all had to do with their work. Since she had heard about his invitation she kept wondering what he wanted, whether he had an ulterior motive. One thing that annoyed her was that she couldn't get rid of the thought that Aizen might have wanted to ask the little brunette to be involved in a romantic relationship with him. That meant that she would have to go to great lengths to hide her secret relationship (they would have to keep it secret if they wanted not to have everyone criticizing them). And Nanao knew that a secret relationship might not always be the best thing, it doesn't give you much freedom to enjoy your life next to your beloved.

While she was mentally scolding herself for letting her thoughts go to that direction once again she heard the door opening. Soon in the living room entered Hinamori with a slightly tired expression on her face but gave her friend a gentle smile.

«Hello Nanao-san. How were things while I was away?»

«Well chaos, panic and disorder were avoided so I quess you could say things went smoothly», replied the older woman. «More importantly how did your dinner go? What did Aizen-sensei wanted?»

«He wanted to ask me to help him in shortening the distance between future witches and shinigami», replied Hinamori as she sat next to her friend.

«What? How does he intend to do that?», asked Nanao surprised.

«Simple, by tracking soon to be witches and help them have a stable passage from their old life to the new one. At the same time Aizen-sensei will ease the fears of the new shinigami», replied Hinamori. Nanao bore her gaze in the floor startled.

«That's new. I never thought that I would hear about a shinigami wishing for cease-fire».

«Me neither but if someone of their kind was to say something like this that would be Aizen-sensei».

«Not exactly. I think there are others who would want something like that but they haven't shown the courage to do so. Ukitake Juushirou for example. He has always given me the impression of a passifist. Whenever there was tension between us he was the one to cool things off».

«True! Maybe he knows about Aizen-sensei's ideas and he wants to help. He's also working in the education system», said Hinamori remembering how the white haired man had offered her shelter one stormy night many years ago.

«Hinamori-chan did you accept the invitation?»asked Nanao.

«I was really reluctant and it took me some time to decide but I said I would help. If there's a slight chance of helping the future witches and shinigami through this I want to give it my best», said Hinamori with determination.

«Then you better count me in», said the glasses woman after a few moments of silence.

«Nanao-san?»

«You are not the only one who wishes for a chance. Besides it will be hard if you are all on your own. You may start with your school but I quess you guys won't ignore those who will accidentaly appear in your way, it's a big city after all».

«Thank you Nanao-san», whispered Hinamori as she hugged her friend.

«Now now. I'm sure that if everyone else was here they wouldn't leave this chance slip by. Even though I don't know whether they would be any useful».

«Nanao-san you are being mean».

«It's the truth», said Nanao adjusting her classes.

The two friends started arguing in a friendly way about how their travelling friends would prove reliable or not. In the corner of their minds a faint sparkle of hope had lit.


	10. Messing with a shinigami

**_Author's note:_** Here we are! I'm already working on the next chapter and I think that I will have finished with this story by the end of March. Please bear with me a little longer.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. It's all Tite's Kubo.

* * *

Chapter 10

Messing with a shinigami

«So that's all for this week's report. We'll meet again same day same hour in one week again», said the old man. The end of his sentence was followed by drowned noises and rattlings of the shinigami attires. Once they were out of the conference room and out of the hearing range of the head captain Yamamoto Genryousei there was an outbreak of conversations.

«Damn do we really have to meet every week and talk about how nothing extraordinary happened and that we must always be on guard?», sighed Renji as he stretched his long arms and yawned.

«I couldn't agree with you more. The daily hollow hunting routine can not be seriously counted as worth discussing», said Ichigo nodding.

«It is essential that we keep touch with the central headquarters. You never know what may happen, when you least expect it», said Hitsugaya as he passed the two of them.

The two men stared at each other for a few moments and then run after their white haired friend. His pace was quick but they easily reached him and matched their pace to his own.

«An opinion worthy of the model shinigami of our generation», commented Ichigo «But surely you don't enjoy spending your afternoons listening to that old-man saying the same thing over and over again».

«It seems that Aizen decided to make them more interesting and had the honored elders thrown in a blazing row», remarked Hitsugaya never stopping walking.

«Yeah! Has he gone mental? Forming an alliance with the enemy party without consulting anyone. I'm amazed he wasn't kicked out».

«What are you talking about Ichigo? Aizen is one of the most worthy shinigami we have in our ranks. We can't afford to lose him in our times», shouted Renji.

«Yeah yeah, he's adored by everyone. If the geezers wanted to give him the sack, there would be an uproar by the lowers parts of our organization», said Ichigo with one of his infamous «don't care» expressions.

The weird eyebrows and the the carrot-top started making comments about Aizen's actions above Hitsugaya's head. They soon started bickering about something irrelevant but he didn't pay attention and didn't do anything to escape from their presence.

«Why don't you guys stop get on each others nerves and join me and Kira», said a fourth party. The trio turned back and saw Hisagi Shouhei.

«Were are you guys going?» asked Renji

«In a restaurant I heard about. It's been a long time since we went out together, besides...»

«Besides what?» asked Ichigo frowning slightly.

«Haven't you noticed that Kira is really down lately? His post is wearing him out», explained Hisagi in a low voice.

«He's an elementary-school teacher right? Sure it's tough to be with kids of this age but it can't be that bad», said Renji.

«Yes but he has a student who's a witch. A mischievous witch who won't stop playing pranks on him».

«That must be tiring indeed. So you want company to lift his spirits, I'm in. Toushirou and I are not required in the clinic tonight», said Ichigo grinning.

«I never said I'm coming and it's Hitsugaya- taichou to you», said Hitsugaya dryly.

«Come on now Toushirou when was the last time we had some fun together. The two of us are not only charged with shinigami duties but we were assigned to the clinic post. Chances like that are rare», said Ichigo.

«Don't forget that Kira needs some encouragement», said Renji.

«Fine but don't expect me to drive you guys home if you get wasted», Hitsugaya replied.

«Great! I left Kira talking with Ichimaru-taichou, I'll go get him», said Hisagi whose face was brightened.

Renji and Ichigo watched as their friend headed back then they turned to Hitsugaya who was looking somewhere up.

«Is there something wrong Toushirou?»asked Ichigo.

«Lately I get the strange feeling that someone is watching me», said Hitsugaya. "But it could be just my imagination".

When they arrived at the restaurant there weren't many customers. A few groups of friends a couple and a young mother with her little daughter that had just sat at their table. However Hisagi had already made a reservation just to be safe and the waiter lead them to an empty table close to the the two women.

Just as Hisagi had wished the trio made their best efforts to create a cheerful atmosphere. Ichigo and Renji were naturals but Hitsugaya also did an effort to not be his usual scolding self. After they have given their orders, which included sake to Hitsugaya's disapproval, Ichigo asked Kira carefully about his post in the elementary school. Kira started saying several stories and incidents in which his little students played the leading part that amused them all. Renji then asked him about Hinamori whether she was a cooperative colleague or if she was any threat to them. Kira had only good words for the black haired woman.

«I think that she came to the school on her own wish. She's very good and careful in what she's doing. I personally believe that she really tries to fit into society», he said.

«She wasn't the type of witch who caused racket on purpose. I remember she always tried to stop fights between us and other witches»,said Renji as he looked back at their school days.

«Aizen seems to trust her enough to make an alliance with her and have her help him with his tries to give a better _education_ to the future shinigami and witches», Ichigo commented.

«That's right **she's not** the problematic witch», said Kira with an expression of despair spreading all over his face.

«I'm sure Hisagi must have told you about that dreadful student of mine Kusajishi Yachiru», he continued

«Is she that bad? She's only nine years old right? How can she posses magic powers so strong as to be a menace to you?» asked Renji with honest curiosity.

«That's what I want to know myself. I ques you could say she's something like a genius of her kind because not only she has awakened in such a young age she can use her magic to cause all kind of mischief».

«Isn't that girl niece of Hinamori? Can't she do something to prevent her from such behavior? Restrict her magic or something else?», asked Hitsugaya.

«She tries her best but everything she does is in vain. That pink haired devil always finds ways to break free of restrictions. Personally I doubt they are related. For some reasons I can't buy that. That brat is doing whatever she wants and Hinamori is always running after her to stop and scold her».

However their conversation about the two witches had to came to an end as a waiter brought their food and sake and they went on to more agreeable subjects. An hour later Hisagi Kira and Renji were less sober that Hitsugaya liked and Ichigo was trying to conceive them into playing truth or dare. Once Renji had taken advantage of some liquor that had mysteriously find its way to Ichigo's cup of tea and let him make a fool of himself. Now it was payback time.

Hisagi and Kira had no problem into that and they were ready to do whatever they were ordered. To Ichigo's dismay and Hitsugaya's relief the plan was abandoned when the young mom came to their table and asked them in a polite but dangerously low tone whether they were about to ridicule themselves in public view and begged them to spare them from such a sight. Apparently they were talking louder than they ought to.

Their little gathering achieved its purpose, when they left the restaurant Kira had a big smile on his face and Yachiru was the least of his concerns. How could she be when he was busy trying to walk in a straight line. Hitsugaya was ready to fulfill his promise that he would leave them and go home on his own but in the end he was persuaded to give them a lift as he had barely partaken any alcohol.

When he had finally parked in his neighborhood he opened his trunk to take his zanpakouto safely at home. But a little surprise awaited him. His Hyourinmaru was not where he had left him. It was a requirement that all seated shinigami were to bear their zanpakouto in their meetings and he always put his own at the trunk of his car once they were over. But now he was gone.

«Do not worry your sword is in good hands. We'll return it to you after we are over with our investigation», said a voice coming from the roof of the car. Hitsugaya raised his head and his eyes met with the person who was the reason behind their earlier gathering. Kusajishi Yachiru was watching him with her usual smile.

«Where is Hyourinmaru Yachiru?», he asked calmly. It wasn't very wise to act in an angry way when facing a witch.

«Peach-girl has it», replied she.

«And why does she want it?»

«To see if a certain rumor is true».

«What sort of rumor?»

«The one that says that ice type of swords put a curse on their wielder. Peach-girl was worried about you and she wanted to see if you were really cursed», explained Yachiru in a neutral tone.

«I have never heard of such a rumor», said Hitsugaya. «Are the two of you the ones who have been watching me lately», he asked with a disapproving frown.

«Oh you knew about that? I ques that was possible. Did you knew that we were also at that restaurant you were dining», asked Yachiru grinning.

Hitsugaya looked at her surprised «You followed me so closely? I sure didn't notice you.»

«But we were. Peach-girl even talked to you». Hitsugaya looked at her surprised and then he asked almost gasping.

«You mean that young mom? That was Hinamori? You disguised yourselves as a common mom and daughter?» He was puzzled. Why did she went to so much trouble for him? What was her ulterior motive?

«Where is she now?» he then asked.

«I can't tell you that!» she said annoyed as if he was not playing with the rules.

«Don't worry it will be returned to you», Said Yachiru as she hope off the roof.

«Besides** I** want to to talk to you».

In the outskirts of the city in a vacant area Hinamori was holding the long bladed sword and chanting an incantation in a low voice. After a verse the temperature started dropping rapidly. After another verse a figure started materializing. When she stopped a big ice dragon had appeared before her.

«You are Hyourinmaru right?» she asked sternly.

«That's right! I am the personification of this katana you are holding. Who are you and why have you gone to the trouble of summoning me?» asked the ice dragon with his deep, ancient sounding voice.

«My name is Hinamori Momo and I'm a witch. I have summoned you to confirm a rumor that is going on around. Is it true that swords like you curse their wielders so that their emotions will slowly froze? Does your wielder really have to pay this price in exchange to the great power you are granting?» asked Hinamori anxiously. The majestic dragon looked at her for a few moments in silence then he answered her.

«I am not involved in anything of the sort. Neither me nor any other sword of my kind. If you have happened to have noticed a coldness from my master's side I have nothing to do with it. He's the master of his own heart...Though I understand why you may have feared he was under the effect of a curse».

Hinamori looked at the dragon feeling a mix of relief and anxiety at the same time. Long ago she had heard the rumor of the ice sword curse and secretly wondered if her old childhood friend suffered from it. Unlike many of his peers he was more quiet and closed to himself. He was never a very extrovert kid but he seemed to be less open now, not showing much emotion or other expressions.

«If that's the case then do you know if there was something that made him close to himself?» she asked.

For a slight moment she could swear she saw a smile in the dragon's face but it had disappeared as soon as it had appeared. He was truly the sword of Hitsugaya Toushirou.

«You know his circumstances in life. Everything he held dear was gone in an instant that rainy day. Family and friends and the strict military rules of the shinigami didn't help much to mend his heart. You must remember it wasn't easy for him to put his trust in others. When his world collapsed his mistrust grew bigger. I have to admit that the fact that you also suddenly gave him the cold shoulder in high school upseted him and made things worse", he said.

"My behavior? Are you referring to how things were after that weird play? Well excuse me but he didn't seem to be very fond of me back then. He was clear of that", replied she coldly. Remembering that day made her feel bitter.

When she had tried to find him after the play he saw him surrounded by his closest friends who were teasing him about the kiss they had shared. He had answered firmly that he didn't enjoy anything and spoke ill of her. After that she decided to leave him alone since he proclaimed that he was only putting up with her due to simple civility.

"I see that your own mixed feelings do not allow you to see clearly", said the dragon. "How strange that you would also fall for his act".

"What do you mean?"asked Hinamori confused by his words.

"You of all people should know that Toushirou-dono doesn't always speaks honestly. If you are interested in seeing any improvement in him you should also sort out your feelings for him and approach him without pretense and without the shinigami witch thing bothering you".

Once he has finished his sentence the ice dragon started dissolving in a gust of wind. Hinamori tried to plea for more information but it was of no use. She was all alone again looking at the moonlit katana in her hands.


	11. Of visiting graves & discovering truths

_**Author's note:**_Here we are! There's one more chapter to go before finishing this story. The next chapter will be releashed sometime during April for sure. Until then enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11

Of visiting graves and discovering truths

Yachiru was bumbling cheerfully but Hinamori was not paying any attention to her. Her mind was engaged to her new hobby. Repeating her conversation with Hyourinmaru in her mind and trying to analyze it. She was particularly bothered by the dragon's last words. It seemed to her that this ice dragon knew her and Hitsugaya way too well and had tried to give them advise to make up with each other. That seemed surreal to Hinamori. She may have been childhood friends with Hitsugaya but they didn't have talked to each other under that light for years. They were almost strangers now.

Even if he had came to see her when he had returned, it was more like a warning than a friendly reunion. As for her feelings toward him, she was sure still angry about all the staff he had said about her in front of all those fellow shinigami of him. At the same time somewhere deep inside her she was worried about him. That's why she had tried to found out the truth about the rumored ice curse. Since he was a child he didn't make an effort to make friends and even now his behavior turned people away.

However Hyourinmaru had spoken as if there was something more to his actions back then. And that was what she was trying to figure out the past weeks. Unfortunately she was too busy with her work with Aizen-sensei to reach any conclusion.

At this point her thoughts were violently interrupted by Yachiru who have understood that Hinamori wasn't listening to her and tried to catch her attention.

"Peach-girl what are you thinking? Today is Happy-girl's day, please focus".

"Oh I'm sorry! Don't worry from now on my mind is fixed on Senna", replied Hinamori apologetically.

"It better be!", said Yachiru and started dashing between the lines of gravestones.

That day was the death anniversary of a witch friend who was taking care of Yachiru before Hinamori, Senna. Every year Yachiru and Hinamori would visit her grave to pay their respects.

"Happy-girl we are hereeee!",exclaimed Yachiru happily before the tombstone. At the same time Hinamori was preparing the cleaning utensils.

Yachiru rarely talked about Senna and if she did it she never did it to compare the two girls. Hinamori often thought of Senna. They weren't best of friends but they did hang out. Senna was the kind of person who accepted anyone, she was always cheerful, energetic and ready to do the most unusual and crazy things. Her death was a great shock. All the evidence showed that she was attacked by a hollow but once or twice Yachiru had expressed her disbelief about that.

When Hinamori finished with the cleaning, placed flowers in a vase and burned incense Yachiru started hopping saying it was time for launch.

"It's too bad that we are alone again this year", said Hinamori.

"I know Happy-girl would love it if there were a lot of people being noisy in her death anniversary. She wouldn't have it any other way", replied Yachiru.

"Next time let's make a fuss and force everyone to come!", said Hinamori with a rare evil smirk.

"Yes let's have them here and throw a huge memorial party!" agreed Yachiru who then started bumbling more about what they should do in that party.

After she finished a speech about fireworks she concentrated back to her lunch box. However Yachiru was not the sort of person to remain silent therefore she spoke again.

"Oh I almost forgot. I haven't said the saying of the day. Peach-girl you must be careful. You never know who may be after you because of your connection with me". Those words were said in the most serious expression she could master. Her warnings weren't something new. Ever since Hinamori had started taking care of her the girl would utter those words to raise her sense of danger. Hinamori concluded that those words originated from her belief that Senna's death was planned by some unknown party and that it would be possible for her to be their target too. She was alarmed of that but so far she hadn't spotted anyone who would want to get to Yachiru so that they would have to get rid of her.

The day of grave visiting eventually came to an end and Hinamori had to go back to her daily routine. And that daily routine included meetings with Aizen. After class Hinamori was to go to Aizen's office and she had instructed Yachiru not to wait for her. Dutiful, as she was, Hinamori finished arranging her staff in the teacher's room and then hurried to the headmaster's office. She knocked on the door but no one answered. She repeated the same action but she still didn't get an answer. She turned the doorknob and she found that the door wasn't locked.

Thinking that they would meet there anyway she decided to wait for Aizen in his office. She chose a nice comfortable chair to sit down and started starring at the empty room to relieve her boredom. A sense of tranquility overwhelmed her. The weather was good and the sun rays who penetrated the transparent glass warmed her body. The temptation to sleep suddenly arose but she brushed it of with a smile. But sleep suddenly besieged her violently along with dizziness. She tried to to fight it but they were more powerful. She tried to get up to find some water to splash her face but she only managed to collapse in the floor. For some unknown reason she placed her hand on her stomach as if someone had his struck her there with his hand. Alarmed she tried to call for help but she couldn't master any strength to shout. Any power she had left vanished and she unwillingly surrendered to sleep.

Yachiru was worried. It was almost dinnertime and Peach-girl hadn't returned yet. It was like her to be late sometimes but it was definitely not like her not to call and tell her she was going to be late. She had waited patiently but now it was time for her to do something. She approached the phoned and dialed a number, she waited for the lines to connect. After the distinct beebs of the phone a voice answered.

"Hi, it's me Yachiru. I need your help. Peach-girl hasn't been back from school yet but what worries me the most is that she hasn't called to say that she was going to be late...Don't act like a tsundere, I know that **now **you're worried about her. Wanna know something else? She was supposed to meet with Glasses-sensei right after class... Yes him, I know you don't believe me but I don't trust him. Please do me a favor and search for Peach-girl while I go check for her in the school... Yeah, thank you! If you find her or anything suspicious come and find me".

She then hanged up the phone and started getting ready to go out. Hinamori usually insisted that she would accompany her to school because there was a high possibility she was not going to find it. Yachiru didn't really know if she was that bad with directions but now she had to find her way to school no matter what.

In the dark of the night the usually friendly and bursting with life streets were emitting an aura of hostility and bad premonitions. Thankfully after a few rounds Yachiru reached her destination. The school complex looked eerie as if it wanted to confirm Yachiru's fears. Despite those the little girl embraced herself and set for to find out if there were any answers inside. Her footsteps were echoing in the empty building. Checking several classrooms didn't do any good.

"_Maybe I should check the headmaster's office. I think that's where their meetings are being held". _

With that thought the little girl headed running to the said office. She grabbed the doorknob and found the door unlocked. She entered without closing the door and proceeded to examine the room but it proved unnecessary.

"Hello Yachiru! I appreciate you decided to show up. I waited long enough for this", said Aizen with his velvet voice. He was occupying his armchair and looking at her with great interest behind his square glasses.

"Where is Peach-girl? I also waited long enough for her to come back!",said she sternly.

"I'm afraid she's not here", he answered calmly without sitting up.

"Is she okay?"

"That will depend on you. If you give me the answers I want without wasting any time".

"It seems to me that you did do something to her. But what could you possibly want from me? I'm just a kid".

"You have remained a kid for too long my dear and I want to know the secret behind that", said Aizen as he finally got up and approached her. Yachiru stepped back with caution but made no attempt to flee.

"I still don't get what you mean".

"You know very well what I mean. Your previous caretaker Senna did a good job protecting your secret but one time of carelessness was enough for me to discover your curious case".

"My curious case?"

"Don't play the fool with me Yachiru. I know you are not growing up normally. You repeat the third grade every single year. Senna and now Hinamori-kun are responsible of hiding all evidence but a few years before I found a photo of you with the kids of fourth grade while you were registered in the third grade. After that I patiently tried to unlock the truth. I kept more photos and notes of my discoveries since those good girls erased everyone's memories of you year after year. And now I would like you to share your secrets with me. You see the only thing I wasn't able to find out is why you are the only one to enjoy such a privilege", he concluded.

"Then are you the one who killed Happy-girl?" asked Yachiru who had listen silently all this time without betraying any emotion.

"Yes it was me. I wanted her to reveal me your secrets but she was a tough nut to crack. I didn't get what I wanted from her and in the end I had to dispose of her to cover my tracks. But my capturing her wasn't a total failure. Even though I was very careful you still suspected me and you were sensitive about Hinamori-kun's safety".

"I knew there was something wrong with your way of doing things. For someone who wanted to strengthen the bonds between witches and shinigami you involved way too few people. Now tell me what did you do to Peach-girl?"

"I drugged her with a certain poison we shinigami use. It acts slowly bu it can prove lethal"

"I s there an antidote?"

"Of course but I'm going to give it to you only when you answer my questions".

"Why do you want to know about my case"

"The quest for immortality is temporal for humans. Isn't it normal that I too would wish for it so that I put in good use my abilities"

"There's no such thing as immortality".

"I can settle for longevity. Moreover are you sure you want to chit chat like that? Hinamori-kun's life is in danger. Every minute that passes her life might end".

"There's no need to worry about that. I already took care of Hinamori", said a third voice from the door.

The two of them turned surprised only to see Hitsugaya standing there with his usual scowling face. However Yachiru thought she spotted his eyebrows twitching dangerously.

"What are you doing here Hitsugaya-taichou?" asked Aizen who if he was surprised he didn't show it.

"I was dragged to this situation by the pink hairball here. I already found Hinamori and provided her with the antidote".

"How did you find her. I hid her pretty well".

"It wasn't long ago that she summoned my Hyourinmaru. He managed to find some traces of her magic and that's how we spotted her. Now Aizen-taichou I suggest you give up and go home. It's not like our side will accuse you of anything unless you prove more ambitious than the Elders like".

"I'm afraid I do not wish to comply with your suggestions Hitsugaya-taichou. I'm sorry such a promising young man had to get involved in this story", said Aizen as his hand moved towards his sword but suddenly stopped.

"Don't forget Glasses-guy I'm still here. I won't let you do whatever you want anymore. Now stay petrified until we see what to do with you", said Yachiru.

Hitsugaya who had reached for his own zanpakouto stared surprised at the motionless comrade who didn't even have the time to change expression.

"Will he stay like that until you break the spell?" he finally asked.

"Yes, he had me worried for a long time but now I can relax. He can finally get punishment".

"I'm sorry but he will not receive punishment for killing a witch from our side and I'm afraid that if your side decides to seek revenge things will get ugly", stated Hitsugaya.

"But he seems dangerous to me. Will you really let him do whatever he wants? He sought a way to live longer" said Yachiru distressed.

"I didn't hear all of your conversation but if that's the case then my side will investigate his intentions but that means you guys have to cooperate with us and you will have to reveal your secrets if you want him punished".

Yachiru remained silent for a few moments thinking and then said.

"Can we let him in that state for a few days until I contact my people? You see there are more people involved in this situation and I can't take all the decisions alone". Hitsugaya sighed but nodded, the two of them hid the petrified Aizen and then left the school building.

"By the way how's Peach girl? Where did you left her?"

"She was still unconscious when I left her with Ukitake but she's going to be fine. I wasn't too late in giving her the antidote".

"Will she be okay with him?"

"No worries. Once we let her stay with us for the night. Ukitake is very lax with things like that". He assured her.

"Good, let's hurry then. She might have woken up and wonder what have happened".

Hitsugaya nodded lifted Yachiru all of a sudden and started using the flash steps to the direction of Ukitake's house.


	12. A new beginning?

_**Author's note:**_Here's the last chapter. Finally! Why are those last chapters always so troublesome? Anyway I hope you will really enjoy this. I plan to do one more story but I don't know when I 'll post the first chapter. I'll have to finish with my summer exams first.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Bleach

* * *

Chapter 12

A new beginning?

Hinamori was still lying in a big, comfortable bed feeling a little dizzy. After she had fainted in the headmaster's office she was constantly dreaming. However those dreams weren't coherent at all. They were nothing but a blur of colors and sounds. People she knew appeared and disappeared in a flash. On top of that there was a weird sensation spreading through her body, that of burning. At first she hadn't noticed but soon it was as if flames run through her veins. At some point she thought she saw Hitsugaya and his form didn't vanish immediately.

Hinamori didn't pay much attention to him. She thought he was just part of her meaningless dreams but when she started feeling better and the dreams stopped she noticed something weird. She was no longer in the school grounds but in a room that looked quite familiar. Then surprisingly her old headmaster from high school made his appearance and started asking how she was feeling. Her shock and weakness didn't let her answer right away. When she found strength in her voice she asked what had happened and how she had ended up there.

Ukitake said that Hitsugaya had all of sudden appeared with her in his arms and asked him to take care of her because she had been poisoned. He didn't give any other explanation but he promised that he would return with answers.

So the two of them were now waiting patiently for his return. Ukitake was cordial as he used to be and made an effort to chit chat with her to ease the awkwardness. Actually he was doing all the talking and she simply nodded if it was necessary. Hinamori felt uneasy, not only because of her unknown adventure but also because of Yachiru. She had asked Ukitake to call her home to contact her but no one answered. She was probably searching for her.

As Ukitake was narrating how his friend Kyouraku once almost destroyed a school festival they heard the door opening. A known, calm voice asked where they were and Ukitake went to the room's door to call them in. Her stomach tightened as they approached. Her dizziness was still there stopping her from sitting up. She was pinned down in Hitsugaya's old bed. That was way too embarrassing.

He finally entered the room accompanied by Yachiru.

"Yachiru-san! Are you okay?"she managed to ask relieved and surprised to see her there.

"I'm the one who should be asking you whether you are okay Peach-girl", she said in a half angry tone. "How are you? I was told you were poisoned" she asked as she rushed to her side.

"I still feel a little dizzy and weak but that burning feeling I had is gone".

"I checked her myself there's no need to worry anymore", said Ukitake who had remained at the door.

"What exactly happened to you?" asked Yachiru.

"I'm not sure. I was waiting alone in the headmaster's office when I suddenly felt sleepy and perplexed then I fainted. Next thing I knew I was in this room", answered Hinamori.

"Don't you know what happened or where you were in the meantime?" asked Hitsugaya who was standing a little further from the bed with his arms crossed.

"All the rest is blurry and incoherent. I can't tell what was dream and what reality".

"Well we managed to unravel some parts of the mystery", said Yachiru proudly looking at Hitsugaya.

"Would you mind telling us too? I'm a puzzled at how the two of you ended up in alliance", said Ukitake.

"Well it all started the night Hinamori and this brat stole my Hyourinmaru for a completely different reason. Yachiru was supposed to hold me up but she used the opportunity to share some of her worries with me..."

"No, it all started when Glasses-guy approached Senna and then she mysteriously died", exclaimed Yachiru.

"You mean Aizen-sensei?"asked Hinamori surprised.

"Yes. It seems he found out about me and he wanted to know more. He tried to make Senna spill the beans but he failed so he killed her. Then he approached you and tried to gain your trust only to trap you and force me to give him the information he wanted", explained Yachiru.

"I still don't know what big secret you are holding and was worth all this trouble from Aizen's part", said Hitsugaya impatiently.

"I told you, you don't have to know that yet", said Yachiru pouting.

"Yachiru-san that's a serious matter. This incident involves both parties. It's important for us to understand why someone of Aizen's status would go to such extremes" said Ukitake from his corner.

"Secrets aren't supposed to be discussed lightly", replied Yachiru pouting more.

"Yes, but if you want help from us you need to loosen up a little", said Hitsugaya.

"That's funny coming from you", said Yachiru.

"Don't try to change the subject. You were right suspecting Aizen but we need to know what his motive is", said Hitsugaya twitching his eyebrows.

"Longevity".

"Hm?"

Everyone turned to Hinamori's direction who was the one who had spoken. She had managed to sit up a little and then said while tightening her fists

"Yachiru is not growing up in the normal rate".

"What?" said the pair of the white haired men in unison.

"Peach-girl what are you doing?" exclaimed Yachiru in a state of shock. "You know that you can't tell anyone outside our community about it!"

"Why not tell them Yachiru? We can always erase their memory later. Isn't that what I've been doing all this time?" Yachiru looked at her with worried eyes. Hinamori didn't look very well. Her eyes were wide and revealed some kind of internal turmoil. She wasn't looking at any of them and she was trembling slightly.

"Why would you cast a spell like that?" asked Hitsugaya trying to sound as calm as he could. He obviously didn't want to upset her with an interrogation but he still wanted to know more.

"Her powers are way too strong. If we left her alone they would develop more quickly and would eventually destroy her. That's way it was decided that her growth rate would be delayed by a spell so that she would not be a threat to anyone else and herself", explained Hinamori.

"So this girl is much older than she looks like?" said Ukitake who came closer looking at Yachiru amazed.

"And all this time you were erasing our memories and had Yachiru repeating the same grade?" asked Hitsugaya trying not to sound accusing.

"That's right!" said Yachiru.

"That explains why a certain teacher is in despair. He has the same prank loving brat in his class year after year", whispered Hitsugaya trying to hide a smirk.

"So Aizen discovered the truth and wanted to take advantage of the situation. But since when is Aizen so ambitious?" said Ukitake puzzled.

"We'll find that out when we get Aizen out of the ice. Maybe He has been hiding his true colors all this time", said Hitsugaya.

"That would be a logical explanation but still I can't believe that he was deceiving us all this time", said Ukitake.

"I know but look at how he tried to gain information from the witches. Have any of us noticed his actions? I think that is enough evidence that he is hiding more than one things", replied Hitsugaya.

"By the why you have to know that this kind of spell is very dangerous. It can't be used for the masses. That's why humanity hasn't gain longevity yet", said Yachiru who was bored of their conversation. In her eyes there was no doubt about Aizen's evilness.

"Are you saying that as a warning?" asked Ukitake.

"Perhaps. It wouldn't be good if any of you got any strange ideas".

"I think you two made it quite clear that of the consequences if we were to take unnecessary actions. By the way Yachiru have you eaten dinner?" asked Hitsugaya indifferently.

"No! And I'm starving now!"

"Ukitake how about you go take care of that?" he continued.

Ukitake looked at him puzzled, ignoring Yachiru who had started making circles around him like a baby chick chirping to be fed. Then he looked at Hinamori and the light bulb lit up.

"Of course. We do have quests after all. Come on Yachiru let's prepare dinner together". The older man went out of the room with the little girl following him eagerly.

Unexpectedly Hitsugaya went after them claiming he wanted to go to the bathroom. Once they were out and the two others headed for the kitchen, Hitsugaya leaned on the door soundlessly. As he expected he heard sobs from inside. During the previous conversation he was observing Hinamori and saw that she wasn't feeling well. She was trying very hard not to let any tears fall in front of everyone.

He started pacing in front of the door thinking about what he would do next. This was a chance he may never had again. He could have a well deserved conversation with her now that it wouldn't be easy for her to run away from him.

After a quarter he decided to step into the room again. He couldn't hear violent sobs anymore but it was obvious her lament wasn't over yet. At this thought he felt a sting in his heart. Sure it would be painful to be betrayed by someone she considered partner but he wondered if was Aizen worth it. He wasn't that great of a man after all.

Taking a deep breath and regaining his composure which was thrown into disarray by the thoughts of Aizen he entered inside. Hinamori was still in the bed lying in the side with red and puffy eyes where tears were still running. Little sobs escaped her mouth when she was trying to calm herself. She didn't bother looking his way.

"Hey, feeling any better?" he said trying to sound natural. But then again when was the last time he acted natural around her? He sat at the edge of the bed but she didn't bother to look at him. He continued.

"Thank you for telling us about Kusajishi. It must have been hard for you to go against the orders you were given".

She finally said in coarse voice.

"As I said before we can always erase your memories. I have done it before to you and every other shinigami in this town".

"I know but I think it's best to try and collaborate to find out the extend of Aizen's plot. If we leave things as they are, you guys will be in danger".

Unexpectedly she turned her gaze to him with fiery eyes and said emphatically.

"I thought you hated me".

"What?", he asked surprised.

"When that play was over I wanted to find you and talk things over but when I found you, you were being teased by the other shinigami for that kiss. Your reply was that there was no way you would have enjoyed it and that I was a complete stranger to you. They weren't the only ones who took you seriously. I came to the conclusion that you hated me. But your sword doesn't seem to share that belief so I'm asking you. Toushirou do you hate me?"

"Why are you asking?" said he, averting his eyes.

"Because that day I got my heart broken. The only person connected with the old and what I considered the real me back then, claimed he didn't share the feeling. Now I have to face the results of putting my trust to the wrong person... And I can't do that if I don't know what you really think of me. I will never be able to gather my broken pieces unless I get one definite answer", she exclaimed while more tears started running.

Hitsugaya sat up suddenly and turned his back towards her.

"Do you like **him**?", he asked through his teeth, squeezing his fists.

"Like him? Well I started with the intention of seeing him in a friendly way. He was nice and gentle but... In a way I do, did like him", she replied

An unusual cry escaped him.

Silence fall for a few moments as Hitsugaya didn't move an inch and Hinamori was trying to calm herself again. When she put a stop to some hiccups she managed to utter again.

"You didn't reply to my question". He didn't reply. Now it was him who was tortured by internal turmoil. It was as if all the feelings he was bottling up were set free.

"Hitsugaya are you okay?", asked Hinamori who was now worried as she could see him trembling. She feared his hands were bleeding too.

Since she didn't get a word out of him she decided to risk and put into words what was on her mind.

"Hitsugaya do you dislike Aizen-sensei?" At the mention of the name he threw her a burning gaze.

"Dislike him? Why would I? Just because everyone kept saying how you two were meeting and how gentlemanly he treated you I came to hate him? No! "

"Then do you hate me?" she asked more firmly.

He turned his back again and went for the door.

"I want to know because my liking Aizen-sensei was nothing like my liking you. To tell you the truth one reason I accepted his first offer for dinner was because of my anger for you which was fed by your sudden return". That stopped him. He looked at her confused.

Something that looked like hope emerged to his eyes.

"The reason I was angry was because I had feelings for you. I always did, ever since we were little and...and I still do", she said. Hitsugaya's eyes grew bigger to that confession but he was left speechless. At the same time Hinamori's head felt as if it was about to explode. She had thought that it would take more courage to say those words but they had came naturally. She actually felt liberated. So she asked one more time with determination.

"So do **you **hate me Toushirou?"

"I don't!" he answered with a whisper.

Hinamori's face brighten as one smile made its appearance and laid back to the pillows. Suddenly she felt all tired again but she didn't care. She was really happy and serene now. Moments ago she was tormented by devastation for Aizen's betrayal and her own stupidity for trusting him. Now she had enough strength to deal with this matter whatever was going to happen.

Once again Hitsugaya approached the bed and sat at its edge.

"I'm sorry, I said things I didn't mean that day. I didn't want them pestering me about you so I played it cold. I'm really good at it aren't I? I guess that explains why you didn't want to be near me after that. I was angry about that. I always thought that our friendship was stronger than the bullshit that was forced on us. I hoped that we would eventually escape their notice and things would be just like before. When you suddenly gave me the cold shoulder I was frustrated... and very alone".

"We were both stupid right? Instead of trusting each other as we should, we chose to stand back in fear for the rules that were tossed on us", said Hinamori. He didn't say anything but nodded. It must have been hard for him to say all these. He was always the one to hide behind cold words and indifference.

Hinamori extended her arm and caught his. He didn't look at her but he caught her hand too, tightly. Then he said.

"Let's ignore them all".

"Huh?"

"I'm tired of letting others have control of my life. I don't know about you witches but they make us feel like we owe them everything. I feel like a slave. They screwed with my life but I have to treat them like gods".

"I think you are the kind of person who doesn't want others meddling too much. But I do understand why they get on your nerves. I dreamed many times of leaving the town and starting a new life", said Hinamori.

"Why haven't you done that?", he asked.

"Well for many reasons but it's not that easy and you know it. Even my friends who left to see the world will eventually come back. As you said they too feel like they own to the people who gave them shelter and raised them".

"Still I want to make them understand that there's a line on how much they can interfere", he said annoyed.

"My teaching experience has shown me that you have to mark those lines yourself. Otherwise the others will take advantage of you without a second thought. As long as you don't protest they will continue to ask you to do things", said Hinamori who moved closer to Hitsugaya.

After a pause he said.

"Shall we stick together in this Aizen-case and get our point across?"

"What's our point?"

"That we intend to be together from now on of course!", said he looking at her with a straight face. Hinamori felt her cheeks turning red and her heartbeat rising significantly.

"Are we really gonna do that?" she asked while pulling her hair back.

Hitsugaya looked at her and said.

"You were okay with sticking to Aizen's plans but you have problem with dating me and staff?" Hinamori's face flushed again due to the second part but said.

"No it's just that it seems way too good to be true".

He looked at her for one second then he leaned towards her and said in a low voice.

"Then I will just have to give you the proof you need". After that he closed the space between them by capturing her lips. Her eyes widened in surprise at first but then she responded to his kiss while placing one hand to his cheek. He sensed him smiling in satisfaction and he moved his hands to embrace her. For a split second he broke off only to kiss her again. He also laid her down to the bed and looked at her with passionate eyes. Then he locked her face with both hands and said.

"Convinced now?"

She nodded and caressed him gently. Then her face darkened a little as if she wanted to say something but wasn't sure if she should.

"Is something wrong?" he asked as he moved next to her holding her hand. She looked at him blushing slightly and answered no moving her head side to side. He gazed at her worried and noticed that she looked worn out and was taking deep breaths. Then he remembered that she had been poisoned and had gone through a rather stressful and emotional break out.

As much as he wanted to stay alone with her a little more he had to be considerate of her condition.

"Shall we go join the other two?", he proposed. As he had guessed she nodded willingly. He helped her up and they left the room.

Ukitake and Yachiru had done a pretty good job at their absence. The table was almost covered with a first rate dinner for all of them. As he had suspected Ukitake didn't have a problem co-existing with Yachiru. It was the right choice to confide in him and trust him with Hinamori's care. As soon as he saw them he beamed his typical paternal but foolish smile and moved a chair for Hinamori to sit.

Yachiru rushed to Hinamori made a question that only she heard. Whatever the pink haired girl she answered affirmative while smiling. Yachiru beamed a evil grin but surprisingly she said nothing more. At last everything was ready and all of them sat at the table. There was no sense of hostility during the meal. It was as if everyone knew each other for years and were able to discuss with ease. There was no mention to any future acts but it was clear that something more than an alliance was formed.

Next day Kyouraku and Nanao knocked at Ukitake's door. They had been called by Ukitake to join forces. The newcomers heard with interest and amazement the story with Aizen and agreed to help. Both Hinamori and Hitsugaya were puzzled by their involvement but it was explained later when they told them that they were also lovers. At first Hinamori made an Aizen double with her magic so a somewhat strange Aizen made his appearance at work that day and for a long time. As Yachiru and Hitsugaya insisted that it wouldn't do any harm if the real Aizen stayed petrified for some time she didn't bother about what the fake did.

In two weeks all the closest friends of Hinamori and Hitsugaya were informed about Aizen's plans along with some trusted friends of Ukitake's and Kyouraku's. The new couple also found out that many of their friends felt the same when it came to those oppressing them. Soon Yachiru commented to Ukitake that his house had become a shelter for "illegal" couples during evening and night . He replied smiling that as their old teacher he felt he shouldn't interfere. He also said that it was about time something like that happened.

One of those nights after a rather long meeting Hinamori and Hitsugaya were siting on Ukitake's balcony. Some of their friends were staying for dinner and were inside taking care of all the preparations. The two of them had sneaked out and were now enjoying the view of a magnificent moon.

"I can't believe tomorrow it's the big day. I can't help but feel a little nervous" said Hinamori after a few moments' silence.

"After all this talking and meetings you still haven't grasped it?" asked Hitsugaya a little sarcastically.

"It sounds strange but I think it's natural since we are going to face the biggest confrontation of our lives". Hitsugaya didn't say anything. He only bent and kissed her. When they broke the kiss he said.

"Don't give them so much credit. Haven't we already decided that we are going to be in charge of our lives? Whatever happens tomorrow we'll face it courageously together".

Hinamori chuckled and said.

"That little boy who used to spit watermelon seeds to me is now trying to encourage me with sophisticated words. Thinking that makes me feel that tomorrow will be a spring breeze".

"I'm not going to comment on that remark since it makes you think positive but somehow it really bothers me", replied he frowning his eyebrows as if he was really mad.

"Hm is that so? You can't run away from your past Shiro-chan, otherwise you won't be able to move on in your life as we have decided to do".

"Does this mean you've accepted the fact that you were once called Bed-wetter Momo?"

"Absolutely! It was nothing more than a common childhood incident".

"If you can talk with such confidence tomorrow you will be okay".

"Do you want to share some of mine?"

"I think I can take some on my own", said Hitsugaya and went for another kiss.

"Hey Love birds dinner's ready, come here!" bellowed Ichigo from the door. The two of them got up but before they moved inside Hinamori kissed Hitsugaya slyly and asked.

"Shall we toast to a new beginning?"


End file.
